


Spencer Reid One Shots

by bleedreid



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Some Fluff, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 30,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedreid/pseuds/bleedreid
Summary: Just a bunch of Reid x Reader one shots. Any containing smut will have a warning at the top!





	1. In The Middle Of A Gun Fight...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer x Reader One Shot where Spencer takes a bullet for the reader because he’s secretly in love with her. Enjoy!

You waited for Hotch to give the signal that the coast was clear and it was time to move in. You’d been waiting outside of the prison with JJ, Morgan, and Reid while the rest of the team was inside interrogating the inmates involved in a recent escape attempt. 

Hotch had decided to send the older members of the BAU in first, in order to gauge the situation. You found this a little unfair, but kept your mouth shut. Hotch always seemed to know what he was doing, so you trusted his judgement.

An alarm sounded in the room you were waiting in just outside the prison gate, followed by a flashing red light on the wall. You shot up out of your seat, running over to the guard on duty.

“What’s going on?” Morgan asked as you blocked your ears from the siren. 

You looked over at Reid, whose face was illuminated by the alarm light. He seemed equally concerned.

“There’s been a breach,” the guard said, panicking as he tapped on his radio over and over again, trying to reach someone.

“Our men are in there!” JJ shouted at the guard. 

He turned a nob on his radio, trying to contact someone from the inside. Static came across the radio before going silent.

“We’re going in,” Morgan announced as he drew the gun from his holster. 

You followed his lead as he kicked down the door to the prison.

The four of you made your way through hallways of prison cells, keeping your guns at the ready. You stayed in a single file line as you rounded the corner of the hallway to see two inmates out of their cells. They aimed rifles at the four of you before being quickly taken out by Morgan. 

JJ crouched down next to their bodies, feeling for a pulse. She shook her head before standing back up and signaling for you to keep going.

“On my go,” Morgan whispered as you got to a door at the end of the hallway. 

There was a sign labeled “Section C” just above your heads, which was where Hotch and the rest of the team were suppose to be before things turned south. 

You crouched down next to the door, holding your gun up. JJ took the other side of the door as Morgan readied himself to kick it down. Reid stood behind him as backup.

Morgan silently counted down from three before thrusting his foot into the handle. The door flew open, revealing a dozen men in orange jumpsuits on the other side. 

You knew how this was going to end before it even started. 

You aimed your gun at the man closest to you, pulling the trigger and watching him fall to the ground. You stood up and made your way inside, followed by the others. 

There were dozens of metal tables flipped over for cover, which you took advantage of. Shots went whizzing past your head as you looked up from where you were crouching. The room was littered with bodies, all of which were dressed in orange. 

You took a final shot at the last man standing, hitting him right between the eyes. He took a final step forward before falling down into a pool of his own blood.

“Nice shot, kid,” Morgan said as you all stood up from your positions. 

You walked over to the man you had shot, turning him over with your foot. Little remorse filled your thoughts as you stared down at the bullet you had just placed in his head.

“Y/N, move!” You heard Spencer command as another man came into your peripheral. 

You tried to reach for your gun, but he was quicker than you. There was a loud crack as he shot at you and you felt yourself hitting the floor. 

Pain radiated throughout your body, but not the pain of a gunshot. Morgan tackled the man who had shot at you as you scrambled to your feet.

“No!” You cried out as you realized that Spencer was the one who had been shot. 

He had pushed you out of the way at the last second, taking the bullet instead.

“No, no, no, no, not him!” You screamed as you took your FBI jacket off and crouched down next to Reid. 

You tied the jacket tightly around his torso where you could see the blood already forming a puddle.

“I’m okay,” Spencer choked, blood spewing from his mouth. 

You felt tears threatening to spill as you looked down at his pale face.

“You idiot!” You wailed as you tightened the knot on the jacket, cutting off the blood flow. “Why would you do that!”

“I couldn’t let you get shot, Y/N, I wouldn’t survive it,” Reid whispered as his eyes fluttered. 

He was about to lose consciousness any second.

“And you think that I can survive it?!” You sobbed as you watched him pass out from the blood loss. 

You felt JJ put her arm on your shoulder as you grabbed onto Spencer’s hand. The EMT’s arrived, rushing over to the three of you.

“Miss, you need to give us space,” a man ordered as he put an oxygen mask around Spencer’s face. 

You heard him, yet you couldn’t find it in yourself to move.

“C'mon, Y/N,” JJ instructed as she tried to loosen your grip on Reid’s hand. 

You held on to him, afraid that this may be the last time you saw him alive. JJ managed to yank your hand away, pulling you up with her.

“No! Stop!” You shouted as she tugged you away from Spencer. 

You watched as the EMT’s lifted him onto a stretcher and carted him away to the ambulance waiting outside.

JJ held you back as you tried to run after him, desperate to make sure he was okay. It should have been you in that ambulance, not him. 

You stayed silent as the rest of the team piled into the room, exchanging hugs. You tensed up as Rossi threw his arms around you.

“Reid was shot,” Morgan answered for you when Rossi gave you a concerned look.

“Is he okay?” He asked Morgan. 

You closed your eyes, trying to erase the image of Reid laying on the floor, covered in blood, from your mind.

“He’s being taken to the hospital now,” Morgan answered, studying your body language. 

He could tell that you wanted to be there with Spencer.

“Let’s go then,” Hotch announced, reading your mind. 

He waved off an EMT who was attempting to put a bandage on a gash on his forehead.

You followed the team out of the prison in silence. Once inside the black SUV, you turned your attention to the skyline of the city outside the window. 

Memories of you and Reid playing pranks on each other at the BAU department flooded your mind, making you even more upset. You leaned your head against the window so that no one could see the tears streaming from your eyes and down your neck.

You swung the car door open before Morgan had even put it in park, racing into the hospital. You dodged wheelchairs and stretchers as you made your way to the front desk.

“Reid, Spencer Reid, he was just shot,” you managed to say as you gulped for air after sprinting there. 

The lady typed into her computer, giving you a sympathetic smile.

“Room 211,” she barely finished saying as you took off down the hall. 

You gained a few shouts from doctors telling you to slow down, which you ignored. The odd numbered rooms seemed to be on the left side, so you focused your attention on them. 

You slowed down as you got to the 200’s, searching frantically for Spencer’s room. You saw a nurse coming out of room 211 as your eyes focused on it.

“Is that Spencer Reid’s room?” you asked the nurse, out of breath. 

She looked you up and down before nodding. You burst through the door, not even bothering to knock.

You looked at Spencer, sitting up in the hospital bed. He wore a hospital gown and fuzzy, mismatched socks. There were IV needles and wires sticking into his arm. In his hands were a cup of orange jello and a spoon.

“Hi,” he greeted before taking a bite of his jello.

“You’re alive,” you breathed as you ran over to his bed. 

You threw your arms around him, gaining a groan from him.

“I sure am,” he laughed as you sat down in the chair next to his bed. 

You playfully smacked his arm, furrowing your eyebrows at him. 

“What was that for?!” he asked, holding his arm as if he was in pain.

“You almost died because of me!” You retorted, crossing your arms over your chest.

If he thought he could just take a bullet for you without you being angry, he had another thing coming.

“And I’d do it again,” Spencer said, putting his cup of jello down.

“Why the hell would you do that?” You asked, still angry at yourself for letting him sacrifice himself for you.

“Do you really not know?” He asked, turning to face you.

“What are you talking about?” You shifted your position so you were facing him straight on. 

You watched as a soft dust of pink spread across his cheeks.

“I’m, like, in love with you, Y/N…” Reid trailed off, never meeting your eyes with his. 

You sat there, motionless, thinking about what he had just said. There was no way Spencer liked you in a romantic way. He never acted like it, at least.

“W-what?” You squeaked out, unsure if this was a prank or not.

“I’m sorry,” Spencer said, turning his face away from you. 

You scooted forward, cupping his chin with your hand and tilting his gaze back to you.

“You’re not joking?” You questioned, still skeptical.

“Why would I joke about that?” Reid asked in a serious tone. 

You paused, not sure of how to react to this new information. 

You leaned forward carefully, trying not to knock over any of the wires hooked up to Spencer. You placed your hand on the side of his cheek and brought your lips to his, brushing them against his. 

Reid sat still as you deepened the kiss, unaware of how badly you had wanted this until now. You felt him move his hand to the back of your neck, bringing you closer. He smiled against your lips, sending what felt like electricity throughout your body.

“Whoa,” you heard from the door as the two of you jumped apart. 

You looked up to see Emily and Penelope. You felt your face getting hot with embarrassment as Penelope started squealing and running over to you.

“I’ve always shipped you two!” She clapped as she pushed you closer to Spencer. 

You pretending to be embarrassed, but secretly, you were screaming on the inside along with Penelope.


	2. More To Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hey! One shot idea? I was wondering if you could do a Reid × PlusSize!Reader? Reader hasn’t acted on their mutual feelings? She knows she’s fat and loves it but is worried about what he thinks? “You may be fat but you’re still beautiful” xoxo
> 
> Request by: Anonymous

The ghost of a smile threatened to tug at the corners of your lips as you watched from across the bullpen as Reid absentmindedly chewed on the end of his pen. Everyone else in the room was typing away at their computers while he opted to work the old fashion way. 

You noticed the frown on his face as he read the words in front of him. You stood up from your seat and walked over to see what was wrong, taking it as an excuse to go talk to your favorite boy.

"What’s got that wonderful mind of yours all upset?” You asked as you pushed some stray papers into a pile on his desk.

 Once organized, you made the desk into a seat for yourself.

“Tough case,” he groaned, looking up from his work. 

You gave him a sympathetic smile, not ever being able to truly understand the work the profilers did.

“Well, as the BAU’s secretary, I feel like it’s my job to let you know when you’re overworking yourself. Let’s get some coffee, you need a break,” you suggested as you hopped back off of the desk. 

Reid smiled, agreeing to the idea of getting out of the building for a little bit. He followed you to your own desk, waiting as you put your coat on. He wrapped his signature purple scarf around his neck, indicating that he was ready to go.

The two of you walked to your car in the building’s parking lot. The drive over to the little coffee shop in downtown Quantico was quiet, mainly because you were both desperately trying to stay warm. Just as the heat started to kick in, you pulled up at your destination.

“Hey Spencer, Y/N,” the owner greeted as you walked in. 

You’d be lying if you said you weren’t a regular customer at this specific café. 

“What’ll it be?”

“The usual,” Spencer replied, unraveling his scarf from his neck. 

You hesitated, wondering if this meant he wanted to sit down instead of taking your coffees to go. It wasn’t a problem, you just didn’t want to order something too big if you were going to be drinking it in front of him. 

The thought of having a larger drink than Reid made you self conscious, so you decided to go with a small.

The owner of the shop chatted with the two of you as he made your drinks, putting extra whipped cream on both of your orders. You figured it was the least he could do. After all, you pretty much spent your entire paycheck there every week.

Reid insisted on paying for your coffee. You fought him, trying to throw some money behind the counter before he could, but he beat you to it. 

You sighed, giving in. He truly was a gentleman.

“So, what’s the case on?” You asked as you sat down at a table by the window. 

Spencer sat across from you, licking the whipped cream off the top of his drink.

“Nothing special, just a bunch of home-invasions-gone-awry,” he said, dipping his finger into his coffee to test the temperature. 

He pulled it back out quickly, causing you to giggle. 

“We’ve just sorta hit a dead end in evidence, you know?”

“That sucks,” you sympathized, looking down at the swirls in your drink. 

You spaced out as you stared at the steam forming bubbles within the whipped cream.

“Can I ask you something?” Reid broke you from your thoughts.

“Of course,” you nodded. 

You and Spencer were close. He could ask you anything, you didn’t care.

“Is there a reason why you only got a small?” he questioned, making eye contact with you. 

You felt yours cheeks turning hot with embarrassment.

“It’s stupid,” you mumbled, still looking into your cup. 

Reid sat up a little straighter, making you look up at him.

“Whatever it is, I know it’s not stupid,” he comforted, putting his hand out to reach yours across the table. 

You knew your cheeks were bright red at this point.

“It’s just, I don’t know… I didn’t want you to think I’m fat, you know? I mean, I’m sure you’ve already noticed, but I didn’t want to give you a reason to think about it,” you finished, embarrassed by the honesty he had plucked from you.

“Y/N, you may be fat, but you’re still beautiful. So, so beautiful,” he breathed, now being the one to look down at his coffee. 

You squeezed his hand, causing him to look back up. You both stared at each other, not needing to say anything. 

Spencer always knew how to make you feel like the most important person in the world. And you were, at least to him. The two of you had always known it, but it just never needed to be said.

“You have something on your face,” Reid said, breaking the silence. 

You furrowed your eyebrows, trying to figure out where it was.

“Here,” Spencer reached out, touching your nose. 

You felt something on his fingers and looked at his hand. He had put whipped cream on your nose.

“I might have thick thighs but I have a thin patience, doctor Reid,” you scoffed, sticking your fingers into your own whipped cream.

You flicked it at his face as both of your laughs ricocheted around the tiny coffee shop.


	3. Tattooed Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Little drabble idea maybe? Reidxreader where you’re very alternative,(head to toe full body tattoos, colored hair, stretched ears, like a Ryan ashley/monami frost look) & you’re meeting the team for the first time at one of rossi dinners at his house?&everyone is completely shocked because reid made Garcia promise not to look you up until after you met in person. With “You’ve been replaced”-“Alright, we’ll see how you feel when you need me to kill a spider in the shower”
> 
> Requested by: Anonymous

As Reid started the ignition and put the car in drive, your nerves simultaneously began to kick in. 

You’d been dating Spencer for a little over 3 months now, and it had been unlike any of your past relationships. Not only because his job demanded such strange hours, making your time with him limited, but ultimately more valuable to you. But, also because he was, without a doubt, the kindest soul you had ever had the pleasure of meeting. 

The way he apologized when he thought he wasn’t giving you enough attention, even though he treated you like a queen, blew your mind. He was your own little definition of perfect.

“Is it too late to say we can’t make it?” You asked, unsure of whether the butterflies in your stomach would ever stop rattling. 

Reid took one hand off the steering wheel and placed it on your thigh.

“They’re gonna love you, I promise,” he reassured you, calming your nerves slightly. 

You nodded, deciding that you’d do anything for Spencer, even if it meant choking down the vomit you felt rising in your throat from the anxiety coursing throughout you. 

Reid always told you how out of his league you were, but that was far from the truth. You felt as if he was the one who was too good for you. And if his friends were anything like him, they were probably too good for you, too.

The rest of the car ride was silent, but it was a calming silence. You planned the questions you were going to ask to Spencer’s friends in your head. You wanted to come off as sweet, but not overly sweet. You still needed to show off a little of your sass, but not to the point where they thought you were rude.Concocting the perfect balance of kindness and sarcasm was going to be the ultimate challenge. 

The sight of a large, brightly lit house broke you from your thoughts. You had expected Reid’s work friend to have a nice house, based off the salary you assumed the profilers made, but this was even bigger than you had imagined. It looked like a castle of some sort.

“….this is where the party is?” You gulped as you looked at the enormous monument in front of you. 

Reid laughed as he made his way around the front of the car to open your door for you.

“Don’t think of it as a party. It’s just friends having dinner,” he tried to instill some type of comfort in you, but you were well beyond that point.

“I’m so underdressed!” You shrieked as you looked down at the black and red flannel and leggings you were wearing. 

Your icy white hair was styled nicely, but that’s just because you liked to do your hair. Otherwise, you looked like a hot pile of garbage, and you knew you weren’t going to impress the owner of such an elegant house.

“No one’s gonna care, Y/N,” Spencer said as he grabbed your hand and pulled you towards the front steps. 

You sighed, tucking the bottle of wine you had brought under your arms. You were going to need it if this was how the rest of the night was going to play out.

“Slender man!” Rossi cheered as he greeted Spencer at the door. 

You laughed out loud at the nickname he had given your boyfriend, already knowing he was going to be your favorite.

“And who’s this?” Rossi questioned as he heard your giggle.

“This is Y/N… I told you I was bringing her….” Reid trailed off as he realized the team probably thought he was lying about having a girlfriend.

“This is her?!” Rossi exclaimed, taken aback by your appearance. 

You felt your cheeks fill with heat. Had Spencer not told anyone about your occupation?

“Nice to meet you,” you mumbled, putting your hand out to meet his. 

As you shook it, you noticed his eyes wandering to the tattoos that poked out from underneath the sleeve of your shirt.

“Who’s this?!” A blonde woman in glasses asked from behind Rossi. 

You recognized her as Garcia from Spencer’s descriptions of the team.

“This is Y/N,” Reid announced as the two of you made your way into the house. 

You surveyed the room, looking at the group of people who were now staring in your direction.

“Y/N!! Finally!” Garcia squeaked as she engulfed you in a tight hug. 

“I can’t believe  _you’re_  the infamous Y/N!”

“That seems to be the general consensus,” you mumbled as you shot a glare at Spencer.

“I told them not to look you up!” he defended, putting his arm around your waist. 

The team looked on in shock at the ease in which he had with touching you. Still slightly embarrassed, you stayed silent as Reid lead you over to the table, pulling your chair out for you. 

Rossi had set up a large buffet of copious amounts of Italian food along his elongated dinning table with seats for all seven of the the BAU members plus their significant others. Spencer sat down in the seat on your right while Garcia took the one to your left.

“So, Y/N, what do you do for a living?” A brunette woman, most likely Emily, asked from across the table.

“I’m a professional makeup artist,” you responded, slightly embarrassed. 

You imagined your job didn’t seem very cool to a bunch of FBI agents.

“That’s sick! You have to do my makeup some time,” Garcia squealed next to you. 

The corners of Spencer’s mouth turned up into a smile as he watched the members of his team quickly accepting his girlfriend. It was nice to have the most important people in his life getting along with one another.

“How did you two meet?” Rossi asked from the head of the table. 

You smiled at the memory of the first time you had met Spencer.

“He came into my studio to ask about how to cover up tattoos on prison inmates for some case you guys were working on,” you recounted as you played back the moment in your head. 

The innocence that radiated from the young doctor had intrigued you to the point where you had asked for his number, something you would never usually do. Something about Reid made you feel the need to see him again. And, well, the rest is history.

“How many do you have?” Garcia asked as she looked down at the tattoos that were visible on your skin. 

You pulled your sleeves up, revealing the various colors and designs of your ink.

“Well, 22, technically. But I like to consider the ones on my arms as one big one instead of a bunch of small ones, so really only 14,” you beamed as you turned your wrists over to show off all of the tattoos.

“You are officially way cooler than Spence,” the other blonde in the room, JJ, said.

“You’ve been replaced,” you laughed as you turned to your boyfriend who had his mouth opened in fake-offense. 

The whole table smiled at the interaction between the two of you, earning you brownie points.

“Alright, we’ll see how you feel when you need me to kill a spider in the shower,” he teased back. 

You laughed, knowing the shitty apartment the two of you shared was going to have bugs in the shower and that you were going to scream for him to rescue you from them.

“I love young love,” Garcia hummed as she took out her phone to snap a picture of you and Spencer.


	4. Strumming On My Heart Strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Spencer x Reader; loosely based off of a Noorhelm scene in season two of Skam. All credits to them!!

Spencer dug through his pocket in search of the keys to his apartment. His fingers grasped onto them, pulling them out to unlock his door. He used one hand to turn the knob and carried a tray with two iced green teas in the other. 

Y/N followed him inside, juggling their food from Panera in both of her arms. Spencer had promised her that once he was back from his case in Florida, he would make time to hang out. 

The pair sat down on his couch, divvying up the takeout they had just bought. Spencer grabbed the TV remote and skimmed through the channels, hoping to find a documentary that they could indulge in. Nothing seemed to be on.

The two ate in a comfortable silence, being past the point in their friendship where they would eat politely in front of each other. Only ten minutes later, they were both finished with their meals, full and satisfied.

“I need another drink. Want anything?” Y/N asked as she got up from the couch and made her way to the kitchen to search the fridge.

“I’m good,” Spencer replied, taking out his phone to see if work needed him. 

He always had to check, just in case.

Y/N surveyed the fridge, disappointed in her friends lack of beverages. She couldn’t really blame him though, he was never home long enough to stock up on groceries. 

Deciding to go with just water, she reached for a cup out of the cupboard above the fridge, filling it with ice cubes before putting it under the sink faucet. Just as the cup filled to the brim, her eyes wandered to the object to the far left of the kitchen counter.

“What is  _that_?” Y/N squealed, already knowing she was going to tease the poor doctor.

“What? Oh, that, u-uh- that’s…” Spencer trailed off, standing from his seat. 

He shuffled over to the guitar, trying to grab it and put it somewhere else before Y/N could embarrass him further.

“Wait a second!” Y/N laughed as she got to the guitar first, taking it in her hands. 

She looked up at Spencer, whose face was already dusted with a pink hue. 

“I didn’t know you played guitar,” she giggled as she looked down at the instrument.

“I-I’m just learning,” Spencer stammered as he tried to grab the guitar from her hands again. 

She dodged his attempt, whizzing past him to the couch. She sat down with the guitar on her lap, readying her fingers at the strings.

“I bet you get all the ladies,” she teased as Spencer sulked back down next to her. 

She was never going to let him live this down. 

“Do you sing to them to seduce them? Like this?” She continued to taunt as she strung the guitar out of tune.

_“You’re insecure,_   
_Don’t know what for,_   
_You’re turning heads when you walk through the do-o-or,_   
_Don’t need make-up, to cover up,_   
_Being the way that you are is enou-ou-ough,”_

Y/N belted out in an annoyingly high-pitched voice. She was having way too much fun mocking him.

“Ha-ha,” Spencer grimaced as he blocked his ears with his hands. 

He had the ghost of a smile tugging on his lips.

“Or maybe like this?” Y/N cleared her throat, preparing for her next song.

_“When I was thirteen, I had my first love,_   
_There was nobody that compared to my baby,_   
_And nobody came between us or could ever come above,”_

She screeched in a deep tone, trying to mimic the rap. Spencer was laughing along with her at this point.

“Or how bout this?” She adjusted the guitar so it was closer to her chest as Spencer got ready for whatever song she was going to make fun of next.

_“Wise men say,”_

She began, her voice softer than before. 

Her fingers strummed lightly on the strings, matching the slow tune. Her voice was quiet, carrying a sweet melody that Spencer had never been aware of.

_“Only fools rush in,”_

Spencer was paying attention now. The previous comedic atmosphere had evaporated from the air within seconds, replaced by the intense concentration of the two. Y/N focusing on the lyrics and Spencer focusing on her.

_“But I can’t help falling in love with you,”_

For the first time since she began the song, she looked up to meet the eyes of Spencer. Her fear that he would be weirded out by her sudden change in tempo disappeared at the sight of him. He was surprised, but not in a bad way. Their eyes locked as she continued to play, not needing to look down to hit the right strings.

_“Shall I stay, would it be a sin?”_

She looked back down at her fingers, not wanting to get lost in Spencer’s eyes. She had no idea how he would react to the talent she had kept hidden from him for so many years.

_“Oh, if I can’t help falling in love with you,”_

Spencer sat in total silence, not wanting to ruin the moment. He was completely mesmerized by the woman in front of him as she switched up the chords for the next part.

_“Like a river flows, surely to the sea,  
Darling, so it goes, some things are meant to be,”_

Y/N gained more confidence as she continued, letting her voice get louder. She held out her notes, taking the time to pronounce every syllable with perfection. 

Little did Spencer know, this song was everything she had always been too afraid to tell him.

_“Take my hand, take my whole life too,  
Oh, for I can’t help falling in love with you,”_

She finished off, setting the guitar down. 

They sat in silence for a moment, taking in what had just occurred. Spencer had absolutely no idea that his best friend had such a powerful voice. 

He looked at her eyes, which were staring down at her hands. He thought he knew everything about Y/N. Everything from her favorite emoji to her kindergarten teacher’s name. 

How had he not known that she could sing? And sing really well, at that. For the first time in his life, he was speechless.

“So,” Y/N mumbled, trying to break the uncomfortable tension that now surrounded them.

“You’re… amazing,” Spencer whispered, glancing at Y/N as she blushed profusely. 

Little did she know, this was just one more thing to add to the list of things he adored about her.


	5. Technologically Inept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Spencer x Reader where Spencer is terrible with technology. Enough said.

Spencer got up from his seat in the briefing room, walking to the front of the table. He had extensive knowledge on the personality disorder their unsub had, so Hotch wanted him to present the current case. 

Penelope had offered to help out with the technology aspect of his presentation, but Spencer had refused, claiming he knew what he was doing. After going into detail about the evidence already found, Spencer turned the presentation over to a slideshow of photographs of the victims.

“Here’s the first victim, Cecelia Anderson,” Spencer spoke as he clicked Penelope’s little button to show the before and after photos of Cecelia.

He continued to ramble about the unsub’s MO, pointing to the specific marks left on the victims body. The team followed along, taking mental notes of everything for when they had to come up with a profile.

“And here’s victim number two, Yolanda Green,” Spencer showed a picture of the victim’s body, again covered in the same slash marks. 

The team studied the photo, invested but bored. They were used to this stuff by now, so the graphic images didn’t phase them. They sat in silence, nodding along with Spencer when he made valid points about their unsub.

“And finally,” Spencer began, dropping the little button as he spoke. 

He crouched down, picking it back up and turning it over in his hands to make sure he hadn’t broken it. It seemed fine from the outside. 

He clicked the button again, turning to face the projector screen. A picture of the third victim was suppose to pop up, but instead, a picture of his girlfriend came onto the screen. 

A muffle of giggles fell through the room as Spencer scrambled to fix his presentation.

“Look, it’s Pretty  _Girl,_ ” Morgan chuckled as a profuse rush of heat rose to Spencer’s cheeks. 

Even Hotch couldn’t keep it professional as he laughed along with the team.

Spencer tapped harshly on Penelope’s button, trying to get it to work properly. At this point, nobody could contain their laughter. It was so typical of Spencer to mess up anything that involved technological use. 

It made it even funnier that his newest mistake involved Y/N, because he liked to keep that part of his life somewhat private. He rarely talked about her during work hours because he thought it would distract him from his job.

That, and he didn’t want everyone to know about his personal business. Spencer already got made fun of enough for his quirks, he didn’t need to add taunts about his sex life to the line up of jokes. 

Y/N encouraged him to be more open about their relationship, but he was just a very reserved person. The fact that an image of her, the woman they were forbidden to know, was now stuck on the screen made all of his friends laugh at his expense. 

Spencer smashed the remote against the table in a last attempt at getting his presentation to work again. He sighed, admitting defeat.

“And… here’s a picture of the sun,” he said proudly, gesturing to the image of Y/N on the screen. 

The women of the BAU couldn’t help but melt at this, making Spencer’s face turn an even darker shade of red.


	6. If I Could Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: IMAGINE SPENCERS FIRST TIME. OH MY GOD. HE WOULD PROBABLY BE A BALL OF FLUFF LIKE I CANT.
> 
> Requested by: Anonymous lmao
> 
> Warning: Smut!

  _“I’m missing half of me when we’re apart,_

_Now you know me, for your eyes only.”_

 

You sat in your apartment after work, waiting by the phone. You were always on edge when Spencer was on a far away case. 

After a year of dating him, you knew the risks of his job. He had been shot once during your relationship, and that scared the shit out of you. Whenever he was away, you always made sure to be in close proximity of a phone at all times. 

Just in case.

Spencer had texted earlier that day saying that if things went well, he’d be home tonight. You didn’t get your hopes up, though, because things rarely went well. You figured it would be best to watch some mindless television to distract yourself. 

It was a Monday night, so that meant The Bachelor was on. Two hours of reality TV drama was exactly what you needed.

You watched intently as Nick went on a one-on-one date with one of the many beautiful girls on the show. It reminded you of your first date with Spencer, when he took you horse-back riding on the beach. Spencer’s income from the FBI allowed him to take you on various expensive dates, all of which were like a fairytale. He truly was your prince charming.

The Bachelor came back from a commercial, zooming in on the pair making out. This was suppose to be a cheesy love show, yet it was making you horny.

You missed Spencer so much.

Just as you were thinking about your man, you heard his keys jingling outside of the door. You shot up from your spot on the couch, ecstatic that he was actually home when he said he would be. Before he even made it through the door, you were wrapping your arms around his neck and peppering him with kisses.

“Well hello to you too,” Spencer laughed as he set his work bag down while trying to simultaneously kiss you back. 

He closed the door behind him with one hand while letting the other hand find the small of your back. You walked the two of you backwards towards the couch, never letting your lips leave his. 

Spencer gently pushed you so you were laying down before climbing on top of you. He propped himself up by his elbows on either side of you head, adjusting himself so his weight wasn’t crushing you. You wrapped your legs around him, pulling him closer. 

You and Spencer had made out plenty of times before. In fact, he was finally past the point where he didn’t get nervous when kissing you anymore. 

But tonight felt different.

Maybe it was because he had been gone for so long and you missed him dearly. Maybe it was because he looked extra sexy in his work clothes. Or maybe it was a combination of the two. But either way, you knew you wanted him in a more intimate way than usual, but you didn’t know how to approach it. 

You weren’t a virgin, but you weren’t that experienced. You knew Spencer had never had sex before, but that didn’t intimidate you at all. He loved you, and you loved him. There was nothing more you wanted than to express your love in a physical way.

“Y/N,” Spencer breathed as he felt your hands fumble with his belt. 

You paused, afraid that he was about to reject you.

“Do you not want to…?” You asked timidly, still holding his belt in your hands.

“No, I do. Of course I do,” he whispered, making you smile. “I’m just nervous.”

“I’ll take the lead,” you offered, caressing his cheek with your thumb. 

He nodded, letting himself relax a little. Your hands found their place on his belt again, undoing it. You loosened his zipper and pulled his pants down along with his boxers. 

Tentatively, you reached down in between his legs and grabbed onto his dick. From the way he was on top of you, you couldn’t see it, but you knew it was larger than you expected. You bit your lip, not wanting to make him more nervous than he probably already was.

Spencer’s hands brushed against your thighs before landing on the waistband of your yoga pants. Almost too slowly, he dragged the fabric down until your pants were off. You let go of him in order to take your panties off after seeing the blush that spread across his cheeks from the sight of your underwear.

“Are you sure?” Spencer whispered as he positioned himself between your legs.

“If you are,” you whispered back, wanting to make sure he was ready for this. 

You were about to take his virginity, after all. 

Without a word, Spencer pushed himself inside of you, making your mouth gape open. You weren’t expecting him to take charge so quickly.

You adjusted yourself to his size, putting your hands around his back to push him down more. You’d been waiting for this moment for so long, and it felt so right. 

Spencer looked down at you, hesitancy in his eyes. You leaned forward and kissed him lightly, wanting to ease his anxiety. You let him take his time, wanting him to figure it out for himself. 

Spencer started to rock gently, pausing every so often to look down and make sure you were okay. You couldn’t help but smile at how sweet he was being. 

He continued to rock back and forth inside you until he found his rhythm and got a little faster. Within a few minutes, he was panting and his movements were becoming more ragged.

“Let go baby,” you murmured into his ear when you knew he was about to explode. 

At your command, he let himself come undone inside you. You held him close to your body as he controlled his breathing.

“Was that,” he breathed into your neck, “okay?” he asked softly. 

You smiled to yourself, thinking about how he wanted to make sure it was okay for you even though it was  _his_ first time.

“That was all I’ve ever wanted and more.”

 


	7. Drunk In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: idk if you’re taking requests but can you do a spencer x reader where the team is at a party at penelope’s and spencer and the reader get drunk and sneak off in the apartment and have sex? then someone hears something and catches them? and the next day it’s all laugh and stuff and they think spence has just lost his v card so he has to admit about his relationship with the reader? that was a very long explanation but i feel like it would be nice :) thanks
> 
> Requested by: Anon
> 
> Warning: SMUT

If the team wasn’t on a case on a Friday night, they made it a habit to get together for dinner. You had all just gotten back to Quanitco earlier that day and you could all use a fun evening. 

Penelope had stocked up on her favorite wine for the party at her house, making sure it was extra strong. She loved sitting back and watching her coworkers get stupid. And you guys were already well beyond that point. 

The case hadn’t necessarily been hard, but it was long. Nobody got much sleep, so your head had been pounding by the time it was over. Nothing a little alcohol could’t fix, you thought to yourself as you downed your third glass of wine. It was classy as long as it was in a glass, right?

You eyed Spencer from across the room as he crouched down in front of Henry and Jack to show off his magic tricks. Something about a man who knew magic AND was good with kids made your heart skip a beat. 

You watched as his slender fingers twirled around a deck of cards, mesmerizing the children in front of him. At the end of the trick, he looked down at the tiny boys, waiting for their reaction.

“How did you do that?!” The boys gaped in unison. 

You made your way over to the trio, smiling at the display in front of you.

“A magician never reveals his secrets,” Spencer teased as the boys shook their little heads in disbelief. 

You laughed from behind them, making your presence known. Spencer caught your eye, noticing the darkness of your pupils. He handed the desk of cards to Henry and Jack, which distracted them from the two of you.

“Will you reveal them to me?” You whispered low enough that the boys wouldn’t hear you. 

Spencer gulped before nodding quickly and taking your hand in his. He lead you down the hall and to the right where he knew Penelope’s guest bedroom was located. He closed the door behind him, forgetting to lock it. 

You were so wrapped up in the moment that you didn’t seem to notice, taking his bottom lip in between your teeth and gently tugging it down. A low growl rumbled from the back of his throat, causing you to smile. You couldn’t get enough of Spencer Reid.

You were submerged in the smell of red wine from Spencer’s opened mouth as you got him to moan, rubbing your hand slowly against the crotch of his pants. After a little more teasing, you decided to let him out of his misery, unclasping his belt in one swift motion. 

You were getting good at being quick because the two of you always had to be careful when you hooked up. Spencer didn’t want anyone to know about your relationship, and you respected that. 

You took your own pants off before being abruptly lifted into the air. Spencer walked you backwards against the wall, positioning you so that you were ready to go. Moans and curses escaped your wine-stained lips as Spencer thrust himself inside of you, using his arms to push you deeper onto him. 

You knew you were being loud, but you didn’t realize just how loud until it was too late. The bedroom door had been ripped open so suddenly that the two of you lost your balance, falling to the floor with a thud.

“Oh my god!” JJ screamed as she covered Henry’s eyes. 

You hid behind Spencer, not wanting anyone to see your naked body. He fumbled with his pants as he blocked you from everyone’s view.

“I-it’s not what it looks like,” Spencer stuttered as he grabbed your pants from the floor and put them behind his back for you to take. 

You put them on quicker than you ever had as you felt everyone’s eyes on you.

“Pretty boy’s finally getting some I see,” Morgan taunted as you and Spencer stood up from where you had fallen. 

Your cheeks felt as if they were set ablaze as you straightened your outfit out, smoothing the fabric down. 

You didn’t speak to Spencer for the rest of the night, afraid of what your coworkers would say. You already knew you were going to get a thousand texts from the girls later that night asking for details.                             

 

 

Monday morning rolled around and you were dreading every second of it. You still hadn’t gotten over the embarrassment from what had occurred at Penelope’s house on Friday. 

You kept your head down as you made your way into the BAU department, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone. That didn’t stop them from teasing you, though.

“You’re late. Were you busy with boy wonder?” Emily jeered as you sat down at your desk. 

The other members of the team snickered along at your expense.

“Very funny,” you replied sarcastically. 

Today was going to suck if it was going to be filled with constant jokes about you and Spencer.

“Speak of the devil,” Rossi laughed as you all turned your heads to see Spencer walking into the bullpen. “How was your first weekend as a man?”

“What?” Spencer responded, confused by the giggles ricochetting around the room.

“You’re one of us now,” Rossi taunted as the others broke out into laughter. 

You caught on to the fact that he was alluding to Spencer no longer being a virgin. If only they knew…

“You guys really thought I was a virgin?” Spencer pouted, looking around the room. 

Everyone nodded in response except you, who sat there with wide eyes.

“Were you not?” JJ asked, intrigued by the topic of conversation.

“No!” Spencer retorted, somewhat offended that everyone thought he had never had sex before.

“Oh really? Then who have you fucked?” Morgan questioned, clearly unconvinced. 

Spencer looked down at his feet as a hue of pink dusted his cheeks.

“That’s what I thought,” Morgan laughed when Spencer didn’t answer.

The team departed to go off and do their work, leaving Spencer alone for the time being. Throughout the day, everyone made small remarks to him, asking about his ‘first time’. 

By the end of the day, he’d had enough. As you were reaching for your coat to leave for the day, you heard Spencer shouting.

“I’ve had sex before!” You heard from the briefing room as the doors opened and an infuriated Spencer walked out, followed closely by Emily and Morgan.

“It’s okay Spencer, you don’t have to lie,” Emily said, patting his back. 

He shrugged her off, walking over to where you were standing in place.

“I’m not lying, okay! You see this girl right here? We’ve had sex,” Spencer announced, pointing to you. 

Your eyes widened at his sudden outburst.

“We know,” Morgan stated.

“No, you don’t. We’ve had sex. A lot of times. In a lot of different places. In a lot of different positions,” Spencer rambled as your cheeks filled with heat. “Like, a lot, a lot.”

“Excuse me?” JJ asked as she entered the room, clearly confused by what was going on.

“Is this true..?” Morgan asked, turning to you. 

You nodded slowly, looking up at Spencer. He stared back at you, smiling at the fact that you had confirmed that he wasn’t a virgin.

“We’re, uh, dating,” you mumbled, looking down at your chipped nail polish. 

Spencer nodded along in agreement.

“What!”

“Since when!”

“You’re saying Reid has actually had sex before?!”

You giggled at all the questions being thrown at the two of you as Spencer wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you in tighter. It was such a relief to finally have all of this off your chest. Now you could talk to your girlfriends about how great Spencer was in bed.


	8. Unsteady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: can you do a reader x spencer based off of the song Unsteady by X Ambassadors? Where the readers best friend was in a building trying to save someone and a bomb went off as the reader was trying to get her out? And spencer runs to the reader and holds her back? a lot of fluff. idk it seems really emotional and sweet. thanks :)
> 
> Requested by: Anon!
> 
> A/N: Y/B/F stands for your best friend! Also, this request sort of hit home for me because I’m from Boston and it reminded me a lot of the marathon bombing. Thank you for allowing me to write this for you.
> 
> Warnings: Shooting, bombs, death

You sat in the SUV outside of the large warehouse where your best friend worked. There was an active shooter inside, and the BAU was trying their best to talk him down. 

Rossi had been on the phone with him for an hour now, trying to map out the possible outcomes. He hadn’t hurt anyone yet, so there was still a chance for him to walk away. You hoped and prayed that he would choose that option.

You knew Y/B/F too well. There was no way she was going to get out of that building until she knew everyone else was safe first. As heroic as that was, it scared the shit out of you. 

The shooter had agreed to let the women and children out of the building in exchange for a first aid kit to heal his wounds, but Y/B/F had refused. She was the boss at the company she worked for, and she thought of her workers as a family. She would be the first one in and the last one out in any given situation.

“If you let the others go and surrender your weapons, you can still walk away from this,” Rossi cooed into the phone speaker, using his wits to calm the shooter down. 

You watched from the sniper rifle scope in your hands as the unsub carefully set down his guns and ammo. 

Something seemed too easy about this.

“Good, good. Now walk over to the front door with your hands up,” Rossi instructed as the team looked on with their breath held. 

Time slowed down as you watched the shooter make his way to the door, his hands slowly reaching into his back pocket. 

“I said hands up!” Rossi raised his voice into the phone as you realized what was about to happen.

You shot up from your seat, flinging the car door opened. Shouts from your team members surrounded you but you ignored them, rushing towards the building that Y/B/F was in. 

You locked eyes with the unsub through the glass of the door just as he pressed the button in his pocket, sending the whole building ablaze. 

You fell back from the force of the explosion, your hair being singed at the ends.

“Y/N, stop!” Spencer’s voice rang through your head as you tried to get back up and run into the building. 

Your ears were ringing from being so close to the bomb that had just gone off. Just as you started to sprint into the debris, Spencer’s arms wrapped around you from behind, pulling you backwards.

“Let go of me!” You whimpered as ash-infused tears began to trickle down your face.

“I can’t let you go in there,” Spencer whispered into your hair as you looked on in horror at the scene in front of you. 

As much as you didn’t want to believe it, you knew deep down that nobody could have survived an explosion of that size. You let your body go limp as the overwhelming realization that you just lost your best friend sank in. 

Spencer dragged you to one of the ambulances on sight, knowing all too well that they weren’t going to be used. Nobody was alive to need them.

“Look at me,” Spencer demanded as he sat you back against the rear end of the ambulance. 

You looked everywhere but his eyes, knowing you’d break even more if you gave in. 

“Look. At. Me.” Spencer reiterated, cupping your chin in his hands and tilting your head up to look at him.

You closed your eyes, trying to make sense of everything that had happened. Your ears were still ringing, making it difficult to hear everything the EMT was saying to you. 

You didn’t care about your health right now, all you could think about was Y/B/F’s parents and how you were going to have to tell them that she died protecting her friends. 

More tears began to flow as the memories of her raced through your mind.

“Hey,” Spencer tried again, much softer this time.

“Yeah,” you finally responded. 

Spencer sat down beside you, brushing a small amount of ash off of your face. You sat in silence, your mouth unable to move. The smoke you had inhaled was finally catching up to you as you realized just how badly your throat burned. 

You reached for the water the EMT had given you, taking a small sip before turning to Spencer.

“Spence?” You whispered, your voice still uneven.

“Hmm?” Spencer hummed, looking at you with the utmost concern.

“Hold on to me,” you finally spoke up, leaning your head onto his chest. 

Slowly, he wrapped his arm around your side, pulling you a tiny bit closer. He rested his chin on top of your head, breathing in the smokey scent of your hair.

 


	9. A Pizza My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: please do a spencer x reader where spencer cooks for the reader after a long day and he fails miserably causing them to have to order pizza and fluff happens? it seems like a cute one shot but idk
> 
> Requested by: Anon

“You’re gonna be shaking in your little boots when you taste this,” Spencer said confidently as he rolled out the pizza dough in front of you. 

He had insisted that he was going to cook this meal all alone and that you weren’t allowed to touch a thing. You sat at the counter, watching him dance around the kitchen excitedly. 

He knew how much you loved Rossi’s cooking, so he had decided to make you an authentic Italian dinner; Bacon Pesto Menucci with a side of Chicken Domani Pasta. It sounded good in his head at least.

You watched in horror as he egg washed the dough with excitement. You took out your phone and typed ‘local pizza parlors in the area’ into your GPS. You already knew how this meal was going to turn out.

“You’re really going all out, huh?” You laughed as Spencer poured you a glass of wine. 

The food was in the oven and he was waiting for the timer to go off.

“You had a long day, you deserve it,” he smiled at you as you took a sip from your glass. 

It was the thought that counted, right?

The kitchen timer went off, indicating that the food was done. Spencer snapped on his oven mitt as if it was a crime scene glove, making you giggle. 

He furrowed his brow at you before diving down to retrieve the pizza and pasta. You looked on with your breath held, half expecting it to look like absolute shit. It looked okay, to your surprise.

“Bone Apple Teeth,” you joked as Spencer served you a plate of his creation, causing him to laugh out loud. 

He could never get enough of your silly internet memes. 

You looked down at the plate in front of you, pleasantly surprised at the way it had turned out. You put your fork into the pasta, blowing on it gently to cool it down. You opened your mouth and slowly lifted to fork up, taking a small bite. 

At first, it tasted okay. 

Then it hit you. 

The overwhelming amount of salt Spencer had used nearly made you throw up, but you choked it down. You didn’t want to hurt his feelings, especially after how happy he seemed with himself.

Spencer poured himself a glass of wine and sat down across from you, taking his own fork and knife in his hands. You studied his face as he began eating, wondering if he also tasted what you tasted. 

After a few minutes of silence and chewing, Spencer set his fork down, frowning at you.

“What?” You asked, concerned by his sudden change in demeanor.

“This,” he started, pointing at his food, “is pretty terrible,” he stated, looking down at the garbage on his plate. 

You burst out into laughter, glad that you hadn’t been the one to admit it.

“I’m also a little offended that you were just gonna sit there and eat it like it was fine,” he joked, causing you to laugh more.

“Never say I don’t love you,” you giggled as you unlocked your phone, dialing the number for the pizza place down the street. 

Spencer got up and threw out the remnants of your meals, turning his head away at the horrible odor coming off of them. Once cleaned up, he stood behind you, wrapping his arms around you while you were on the phone ordering pizza.


	10. 11 Blocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fanfic request: Reid and reader just broke up. Reid is going through his daily routine(buying coffee, going to his regular places) but then he sees reader. Base it off of 11 blocks by wrabel. Thank you so much ! I love your writing
> 
> Requested by: Anon
> 
> A/N: This one’s a little different cause I wrote it from Spencer’s point of view. Enjoy!

Eleven blocks from my door to your doorstep. 

Work was only six blocks away from my apartment, which meant I could be at your house in less time than it took me to walk to and from work. To say I didn’t think about that a lot would be a lie.

It was a Friday night, though, so there would be no walking to work. Instead, I had the entire evening to let my mind wander to hopeless thoughts of one day getting you back.

It had been three years since we parted ways, but I still thought about you all the time. I couldn’t order my favorite coffee without remembering the way you had memorized it. Or the way it rolled off your tongue, and how I would always point out that you pronounced ‘caramel’ wrong. And you would say no, I’m the one who pronounced it wrong. 

Maybe it’s an East Coast versus West Coast thing, I don’t know. But I’m getting ahead of myself.

The saddest part about my brain still being filled with memories of you is the fact that I have a new girlfriend now. Can you believe that? After wallowing in self pity for nearly two years, I met someone and I think I’m in love. And I know she loves me too, and yet I still find myself distancing myself from her. 

I should have been getting back home to her, but here I was, only two blocks away now. I kept telling myself to turn around, but my feet weren’t listening to me. 

Was this what it felt like to be paralyzed? 

To continuously tell your feet to do something and not have them listen? I kept hoping that I would show up at your doorstep and you wouldn’t answer the door, but I knew that wouldn’t happen. Cause it’s Friday night, you’re not that type. I know that you’re home.

I was at your doorstep now, debating on whether or not I should ring the bell. What if you didn’t want to see me? What if you didn’t even recognize me? The possibility of you still hating me consumed my thoughts every night, leaving me wide awake. You know how I get when I’m alone, especially at night.

I was broken out of my thoughts by the opening of the door. I was now face to face with a small child, maybe only two years old.

“Sorry, wrong house,” I said to the boy before turning and walking down the steps. 

It hadn’t occurred to me that you could have moved. Or had I gotten the address wrong? There was no way. I had memorized the walk to your doorstep in the same way I had memorized the freckles on your upper back.

“Spence? Is that you?” Your voice echoed around the snowy trees, sending my mind whirling back to three years ago. 

I turned around to see you in the doorway, holding the small boy in your arms. Even with my IQ of 187, I was still left standing there in disbelief that you had truly moved on and I was too late.


	11. Clowning Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: This is my very first MGG story so be nice please. During 2016 I couldn’t help but worry about Matthew being arrested because of his clown costume hahaha so I just had to write this.

The sun had just begun to set, causing the oranges and reds of the leaves to shine brighter than ever. The crisp autumn air blew threw your hair as you tried to steady your camera. Waiting for the wind to pass, you studied Matthew’s face through your camera lens. 

The pure white makeup covering his skin made you giggle. Just the sight of him in his clown costume could brighten your day. 

He was the goofiest man you had ever met, yet you found it incredibly endearing. Everything he did or said made you laugh.

You snapped a few pictures of him walking down the street in his costume. It was still early October, so he was getting some weird stares from people walking by. 

You giggled as his large, red clown shoes flopped against the sidewalk, echoing against the buildings. Matthew turned around, making sure you were still taking pictures of him.

“Watch this,” Matthew whispered with a smirk as he picked up his pace. 

You jogged to keep up with him, still focusing on the colors of his outfit through your lens. Matthew walked up to a little girl on the sidewalk and stood next to her without saying a word. The girl looked up to him and then back down at her gloved hands. You couldn’t contain your laughter at how creepy the scene was.

Matthew continued inching up to random people on the street and hovering over their shoulders. A few people laughed, but most looked annoyed, which made it even funnier to you. Once you made it to the end of the street you were on, the two of you decided to stop for coffee.

“I’ll wait out here while you get our drinks,” Matthew said, sitting down on a bench outside of the local coffee shop. 

You nodded, not wanting to walk in with him dressed like that.

You walked up to the cashier, ordering your favorite tea and a coffee for your boyfriend. The smell of mocha and caramel filled your nose as you looked down at your camera, scrolling through the pictures of Matthew. 

You had no idea why he loved dressing up like a clown so much, but you loved it. Something about his care-free nature was enticing. 

Only a few short minutes later, your drinks were ready. You scooped the two cups off the counter and grabbed two straws, plopping them into the small opening in the covers. You hummed as you got to the door, turning around to open it with your butt. 

As you walked over to the bench where you had left Matthew, the blinding red and blue lights from a police car caught your attention. Your eyes adjusted to the brightness before they fell upon a man in a clown costume being bent over the police car and handcuffed.

“Hold on a second!” You screamed as you ran over to Matthew. 

You dropped the drinks, too distracted by the sight of your boyfriend being arrested to notice.

“Step back miss,” the officer who was handcuffing Matthew demanded. 

You huffed at him, not listening to his instructions.

“What did he do?!” You asked, still yelling.

“We’ve had multiple reports of a clown terrorizing children in town,” the officer replied, hoisting Matthew so he was standing up.

“That’s ridiculous, he wasn’t terrorizing anyone,” you protested, throwing your hands in the air. 

There was no way they could arrest someone for wearing a silly costume.

“We can’t be too careful these days after the recent clown sightings nation wide,” the officer argued as he opened the back door of the police cruiser.

“We were just taking pictures! Here, look,” you scrambled as your hands flew to your camera. 

You showed the officer the harmless photos of Matthew, looking at his face for a reaction. He sighed, digging a set of keys out of his back pocket.

“Don’t dress like this again, okay? This is a warning,” the officer told Matthew as he unlocked the handcuffs from his wrists. 

You ran over to him, wrapping your arms around his waist.

“It won’t happen again, sir,” Matthew said as the officer got back into his car. 

He rubbed the marks on his wrists as you stepped back.

“You’re so stupid!” You screamed, hitting him in the chest. 

He pouted sarcastically before laughing at your anger.

“Admit it, that turned you on,” Matthew smirked, gesturing to the police car. 

You opened your mouth to argue, but there was no point. He was right.


	12. 15K Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: you should do a fic where the it’s the readers birthday and spencer proposes to her while the team and them are all out eating (:
> 
> Requested by: peytonnation

You’d spent the last 2 hours rifling through your closet, trying to decide what to wear. At one point you had even gone into Spencer’s closet to see if he had anything that would fit you. 

After trying outfit after outfit on, you finally decided to go with a long sleeved black and gold dress that fell to the middle of your thighs. It was your go to dress when you were unsure of what to wear.

“Is this too fancy?” You turned to Spencer, lifting your hair up so he could see the full thing. 

His mouth did that thing it always did when he was trying to hold back from rambling. You didn’t need verbal confirmation to know that he liked it.

“It’s perfect,” Spencer said as you turned around for him to zip up the back. 

His hands lingered on the lower part of your back for a few moments longer than he had intended.

You got on your tiptoes to give him a quick kiss on the cheek before pulling your coat on over your dress. The two of you made your way out of the apartment building and into Spencer’s car, shivering at the February air. 

Spencer turned the car on along with the heat before pulling out of the parking lot and driving down the snowy road towards the restaurant where you were meeting the rest of the members of the team for your birthday dinner. If there was one thing the BAU knew how to do, it was birthdays.

Spencer pulled the car up to the restaurant and stopped in front of the doors. You turned to him, wondering why the hell he was in a no-parking zone.

“You go in, I’ll find a place to park,” he smiled at you. 

You didn’t mind walking with him, but you decided not to argue. Sometimes it was best to just go with whatever Spencer said, because he tried his best to be a gentleman. You appreciated it, especially because of your dating experiences prior to Spencer. 

You leaned over and kissed his lips quickly before unbuckling your seat belt and opening the car door. You watched Spencer drive away as you made your way into the restaurant, stopping at the front to give the hostess your name. You followed her to the back of the dinning area and saw a large, round table already occupied by your coworkers.

“There’s the birthday girl!” Rossi cheered as you walked up to the group. 

They each got up from their seats to hug you and say happy birthday.

“Spence is parking, he’ll be right in,” you announced to the table. 

From your side vision, you noticed JJ smiling way wider than you’d expect someone to be smiling after being told her friend was parking a car. 

Whatever, you thought.

“So, have you gotten any gifts yet?” Emily asked as the waiter poured iced water into a glass in front of you.

“Not yet,” you smiled, thinking about how you didn’t need any gifts to feel special on your birthday. 

Having people you loved and cared about to celebrate with was all you needed. You saw JJ’s smile from the corner of your peripheral again. She must have been really happy about your birthday, you thought.

Ten minutes went by, filled with casual conversation, before the waiter came back to take everyone’s order. You ordered for Spencer, getting slightly nervous at his absent. Maybe the parking lot was really full and he had to walk a long way. 

You sipped on your water, looking around the room for any sign of your boyfriend. After what felt like years, you spotted the curly mop on top of his head as he walked towards you.

“Sorry,” Spencer breathed as he sat down in the empty seat to your left. “I was wrapping your present,” he said, setting down a rectangular box in front of you.

“You shouldn’t have,” you whispered as everyone focused on the gift in front of you.

“Open it,” Spencer cooed, watching your actions with intent.

“Now?” You asked, embarrassed by all the attention on you. 

Spencer nodded, staring at the box in front of you. You had no idea why he wanted you to open it so badly, but you didn’t argue, instead tearing the wrapping paper from the box. 

You opened the lid, lifting it up to reveal tissue paper. You took the paper out and saw a small book inside, titled  _The 5 Languages Of Love_. You picked it up and turned it over in your hands, smiling down at the cover. You set the book down, turning to Spencer.

“Thank you,” you murmured as you closed the distance between your faces for a kiss. 

Spencer’s lips turned to a frown against yours, making you pull back.

“Open the book,” Spencer commanded as you furrowed your eyebrows. 

You did as you were instructed, flipping the first page open. There was a large hole cut into the pages of the book. Inside the divot was a small, black velvet box.

“To quote my mother, ‘ _destroying books is like destroying a whole world_ ’. But I think she’d make an exception for this,” Spencer spoke as you took the box out of the book and opened it. 

Inside was a silver ring with a pink-tinted diamond on top. Your eyes widened as you felt Spencer moving from the seat next to you in order to get on his knee. He took your hand in his as you gaped your mouth opened. 

“Y/N, would you do me the honor of allowing me to ramble to you for the rest of our lives?” Spencer asked, staring into your eyes with adoration.

“Spence…” You choked, feeling the tears begin to fall down your cheeks. 

This was the last thing you had expected for your birthday. 

“O-of course,” you managed to croak out before bursting into happy tears.

Spencer took the ring from your palm and slid it onto your delicate ring finger before standing up and kissing you. The whole team clapped obnoxiously loud, making your cheeks heat up with embarrassment. 

You sat back down, trying to get everyone to quiet down. You looked at your new engagement ring, noticing something engraved in it. In small letters, it said “I love you” in various different languages. 

You decided not to comment on it, noticing how embarrassed Spencer already was. You smiled to yourself, leaning your head against your fiancé.


	13. Just Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: hey uh this might be dumb but could you do a Reid x Reader where Spencer comforts/talks the reader down from a panic attack? Please adghg you don’t have to but thanks aaa
> 
> Requested by: Anon!

You bee-lined it out of the briefing room right as Hotch had dismissed everyone. Something about the case you guys were working on just wasn’t sitting right with you, but you couldn’t place your finger on it, which made it even worse. If you knew what the problem was, you’d be able to fix it. But, you didn’t. Instead, you were on the verge of tears throughout the entire briefing and you had no idea why.

You headed straight for the bathroom, calculating the chances of someone following you in your head. There were more men on the team than women, so the bathroom seemed like a relatively safe place to break down. 

Even though it was a public bathroom with multiple stalls, the door still had a lock on it because it was an FBI building. Everything had a lock.

You shut the door tightly behind you, locking it. You bent down and checked under each stall to make sure there was nobody in there with you. Once the coast was clear, you looked at yourself in the mirror and lost it. 

Your breathing became jagged and your eyes poured out the held up tears, soaking your shirt. You gripped onto the counter, trying to steady yourself. Just the simple act of inhaling was getting difficult.

“Y/N?” You heard Spencer’s voice on the other side of the door, followed by the jingling of the door handle. 

You froze, not knowing what to do. If you opened the door, Spencer would surely freak out. He hated seeing people upset, especially his friends. You didn’t want to worry him because he already had too much on his plate.

“I’m fine, go away,” your voice cracked as you tried to sound calm and collected. 

Even though you couldn’t see Spencer, you knew he wasn’t buying it.

“Let me in,” Spencer said, trying the door handle again. 

You didn’t know if he meant it literally or figuratively.

“No,” you said, walking towards the door. 

You put your ear up against it and listened for him. You hoped and prayed that he would just leave you alone to wallow in your own sadness.

“Fine, but I’m not leaving,” Spencer said as you heard him slide down against the door.

You sighed, doing the same. The two of you were back to back on either side of the door. 

You sat there, still trying to control your breathing. Every time you inhaled, it sounded like a motor starting up. You couldn’t smooth your breath out no matter how hard you tried.

“Have you ever heard of square breathing?” Spencer asked from the other side of the door. 

You didn’t answer, still trying to control the air coming into your lungs. Spencer took your silence as a no.

“Well, square breathing, sometimes called four square breathing, is a technique that is helpful for relaxation and/or relief of anxiety or panic,” he rambled. 

“Breathe in for 4 seconds,” Spencer instructed. 

You breathed in, counting to four.

“Hold it in for 4 seconds,” Spencer commanded softly. 

You held your breath for four Mississippi’s.

“Breathe out for 4 seconds,” Spencer said as you allowed the air out of your mouth, counting to four.

“Now repeat this 4 times,” Spencer said as you continued the cycle. 

Within no time, your breathing was regular again. 

As much as you wanted to tell Spencer you didn’t need him, you knew it wasn’t true. He knew exactly how to calm you down. 

You sat against the door for twenty more minutes, neither of you saying a word. Finally, you rose from your spot on the floor and looked in the mirror again. You splashed some cold water on your face, trying to clean up the mascara stains from your tears. 

You walked over to the door and took a deep breath before unlocking it. You slowly opened the door and came face to face with the doctor.

“Thank you,” you mumbled, staring down at your feet. 

Spencer simply nodded, glad that you were feeling better.


	14. Craft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hiyaa can i request a reid x painter reader au where the reader is an artist and doesn’t work for the bau :)) thank you x
> 
> Requested by: ssa-graygubler

Spencer made his way to his favorite coffee shop, swerving past oncoming pedestrians. He loved this specific coffee shop because of the laid-back atmosphere it provided. Not only did they have perfectly brewed beverages, but they also allowed for poetry reading, art shows, and more. They were even known to project a Korean film on the back wall every now and then. It was totally Spencer’s cup of tea (or coffee).

Today he had planned on meeting up with his coworker, Alex Blake. The two of them were both old souls, and together, they always had a blast. The rest of the BAU team would never understand their instant connection. Blake saw Spencer almost as a son.

“Hey,” Spencer said as he walked over to a small booth in the corner where Blake had already set up her stuff. 

He surveyed the room, noticing the colorful paintings that had been hung up over night. There must have been some sort of art show that evening.

“Hi Spence,” Blake greeted as she also looked around at the paintings. 

There was one in particular that caught both of their eyes. A water color portrait of a woman was hanging just to the left of their table. The intriguing part of the image was that the woman’s eyes had been replaced with nothing but blackness.

“That reminds me of one of our cases,” Spencer said, standing up to get a better look at the painting. 

Blake followed, examining the art. It was strange to have such a beautiful painting remind them of something so gruesome.

Spencer stared at the painting, memories of the unsub who had collected eyeballs rushing back into his mind. He looked at the name in the bottom corner of the canvas.

“Y/N,” he whispered to himself as he continued to take in the painting. 

Never before had he felt so moved by a picture alone. Spencer finally tugged his eyes from the painting, making his way back to the booth that Blake had been sitting at. 

The two held a conversation as they always did, joking and laughing along with each other.

A barista that worked at the coffee shop came over to their table, asking if they needed anything else. Spencer shook his head before looking up at the girl. 

She took his breath away in the same way that the painting had. 

Blake noticed the blush on his cheeks the second it appeared, excusing herself to go to the bathroom to leave the two alone.

“Well, if you change your mind, I’m Y/N,” the barista said before walking away. 

Spencer’s eyes widened at the realization that the beautiful girl in front of him was also the artist behind the painting. Without thinking, he got up from his seat and followed her back to the counter.


	15. Las Vegas Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hi baby,could you do a reid x reader fic where she is in love with him but spencer can’t stop talking about someone else, and one day she can’t take it anymore and tells him and everything is angst,I happen to enjoy happy ending but is up to you :)
> 
> Requested By: lostxghirl

You looked down at your watch.

Seven minutes and thirty two seconds. 

That’s how long Spencer had been talking about the girl he met in Vegas last weekend. That was seven minutes and thirty two seconds of your life you’d never get back.

You got up from the briefing table, excusing yourself to go to the bathroom. Knowing Spencer, he’d continue rambling about this girl until the sun burned out, and you couldn’t take it. 

You walked swiftly to your desk, grabbing your phone to take with you to the bathroom. You needed something to distract yourself from your foul mood.

Once inside the bathroom, you unlocked your phone, scrolling through countless filtered photos on Instagram. You were about to switch to a different app when your thumb fell upon a picture Spencer had posted. 

It was of him, his mother, and the girl. You frowned, exiting out of Instagram as fast as humanly possible. You were tempted to report the post for inappropriate spam, but you stopped yourself. That would just cause unnecessary drama.

You sighed, putting your phone into your pocket and strolling back out of the bathroom. Hopefully by now, Hotch would have arrived and started the briefing, silencing Spencer’s obnoxious tales of the girl he had met. 

You made your way back into the briefing room, relieved to see Penelope up at the front of the room with her little button. All eyes were on her, and, more importantly, everyone was quiet. You could deal with being near Spencer as long as he didn’t speak.

Penelope started the meeting, going over the victimology of the new case. You zoned out, knowing you’d study the information more carefully on the plane ride to wherever you were going. As if Morgan was reading your mind, he opened his mouth to voice the question you were about to ask.

“Where are we going?” Morgan asked as Penelope turned to the next slide in her presentation.

“Oh, right,” Penelope said, flipping through a stack of papers in front of her.

“Las Vegas,” she finished, making your stomach drop. 

You tried to think of anything sinful you had done lately. Surely God was punishing you for your bad karma. That was the only explanation as to why your day kept getting worse and worse.

You noticed Spencer’s wide smile from the corner of your vision. Who knew you could actually get sick of seeing that boy smile. If he was smiling because of that girl, then you wished he would frown.

“Maybe you’ll have time to stop by and see your lady friend,” Emily teased from the seat next to Spencer. 

You scowled at her, even though you knew she didn’t know any better. Nobody knew about your infatuation with Spencer.

“Maybe…” Spencer blushed. 

At this point, he must have just been doing it to toy with you. As a doctor with a 187 IQ, surely he knew how you felt about him. It was sort of an asshole move to openly talk about your crush in front of a girl who liked you.

You got up from your seat, moving towards the door. Hotch asked where you were going, making you turn around slowly. The briefing wasn’t over, but you needed to get out of there.

“I just…” You trailed off, unable to come up with an excuse. 

You were usually quick on your feet, but your mind was clouded with anger and frustration at the moment. You sighed, knowing you were about to do something stupid. At this point, you didn’t even care if you lost your job. Maybe being fired and moving away from Spencer would be beneficial to your health. 

“I hate being here, sir,” you continued, answering Hotch’s question.

“What? Why?” Hotch seemed confused. 

You gulped, nervousness taking over your body.

“….because it sucks sitting here and listening to Reid talk about his feelings for Las Vegas girl when I’ve clearly been in love with him for years,” you managed to squeak out before adding “Sir” at the end.

Everyone stared at you, unable to come up with words to address the situation. They all looked at Spencer and then back to you, waiting for one of you to say something. 

After a few seconds, you decided to leave. The atmosphere you had created was so awkward that all you wanted to do was sink into the floor and disappear forever. 

Turning on your heels, you opened the briefing room door and started to walk away.

“Wait,” Spencer called out, standing up from his seat. 

You stopped in your tracks, turning around slowly to face the doctor. 

“Are you serious?” Spencer asked, his eyes invading your own.

“Yes,” you said simply, your cheeks hot with embarrassment.

“I… I love you, too,” Spencer mumbled, making everyone’s heads snap towards him, mouths opened wide. 

You felt your own lips turn into an O, confusion coursing throughout you. If he loved you, why did he keep talking about that girl?

“I d-didn’t think a girl like you would ever like a guy like me, that’s why I was trying to move on,” Spencer replied as if he knew what you were thinking. 

Everyone watched on, not daring to interject.

“How could I not?” You asked, perplexed by his statement. 

Spencer was the biggest 10 you’d ever met.

“I-I don’t know,” Spencer stuttered, something he did when he was nervous.

You were.. making him nervous?

“Well, I do. A lot,” you murmured, overwhelmed by everything that was happening. 

Spencer nodded before sitting back down. You stood there for a second before making your way back to your chair. Everyone sat still, unsure of what to do. 

After a minute, Hotch cleared his throat and signaled for Penelope to continue.

“Ok, let’s pretend that wasn’t weird,” she said sarcastically, making you laugh. 

You turned to Spencer, who was also grinning at you.


	16. Oh Bloody Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: heyyy i was wondering if u could do a Reid x reader where the reader is on her period (haha it fits ur username) n she accidentally bleeds on like his sheets n she feels really really bad about it (n starts crying abt it) but reid is a sweetheart n calms her down n takes care of her w her cramps n food cravings n it’s just CUTE ,, sorry if this is weird i just really need this rn
> 
> Request by: Anon

Spencer rolled off of you, breathing heavily as he let his body relax. This was the fourth time that night that you had made love, and your legs were shaking. 

Spencer lazily threw his arms over your waist, pulling you into him. He began placing open mouthed kisses against your neck, nipping at your skin every so often. You smiled, knowing what this was going to lead to. 

You turned into him, moving his mouth from your neck to your lips. You gently sucked on his bottom lip, eyeing him through heavy lids as you pulled it down with your teeth. Spencer’s hands traveled down your body, making you wet once again. You closed your eyes, letting yourself get lost in his touch. Just as his fingers brushed against your thigh, you gasped, your eyes shooting back opened.

You looked around, trying to process your surroundings. It was dark, and you were laying down…

Damn it.

It was just a dream.

But then, why were you still wet?

You tossed the covers off of your legs, looking down at the pool of blood you had accidentally made in the night. Spencer’s sheets now looked like the Japanese flag. 

Why did he have to have white sheets? You looked over at his sleeping body, afraid of what might happen if he woke up.

You got up slowly, trying to think of a plan. You couldn’t wash the bed spread without Spencer getting up. But, if he got up, he’d see the mess you made. You let out a whimper, trying to hold in the tears you felt forming. Being on your period made you extra emotional.

Spencer must have heard you because his eyes fluttered open. You held your breath, hoping he wouldn’t roll in the blood.

“Why are you up?” Spencer’s groggy morning voice asked as he rolled out of bed. 

He looked over at his alarm clock which read 3:37 AM. You opened your mouth to give him some bullshit excuse. Nothing came out. 

You closed it and then opened it once more, this time letting out a small cry. Spencer walked over to you, his eyes still half closed with sleep. He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you into his body.

“I-I-I ruined your b-bed,” you stuttered, unable to breathe properly. 

Spencer looked at his bed, noticing the stain you had made.

“It’s just a blanket, I don’t care, shh,” Spencer cooed, trying to calm you down.

 You cried harder into his chest at his words.

“Come on, let’s get you into the bathroom,” he said as he took your hand in his and lead you out of the bedroom. 

You looked down at your feet, not wanting to meet his eyes. You were beyond embarrassed.

“Y/N?” Spencer whispered, tilting your chin up with his hand. 

You sniffed in response. 

“How about I run you a bath? I still have some of my moms bubble bath here somewhere I think,” he rambled as he tore open his bathroom cabinets in search of them. 

You sat down on the toilet as Spencer started the bathtub. He hesitantly walked over to you, staring down at your puffy face.

His hands went to either side of you, gently tugging at the fabric of your t-shirt. He pulled it over your head before tossing it on the floor. You stepped out of your pajama pants, turning them over with your foot. They were a bloody mess.

You dipped your foot into the water, testing out the temperature. Once you had gotten used to it, you put both feet in. You sat down, letting the warm water spread over your legs. Spencer watched as you laid your head back, allowing yourself to relax. 

He got up from his spot, disappearing from the room. You let the steam from the tub clear out your nose from crying. You put your hands in the water, wetting them in order to rub your eyes clean.

Spencer came back moments later with a tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream and two spoons. He rolled up his sleeves and sat down at the edge of the tub, handing you a spoon. He took the lid off the container and let you take the first bite. 

You sat in a comfortable silence, eating the ice cream together. Once the water didn’t feel warm anymore, you pushed the drain down with your toes. 

Spencer took that a cue to get you a towel. He rummaged through his closet, looking for the fluffiest one. You stood up, letting the water drip from your body. Spencer held the towel out, motioning for you to step into it. Once you did, he wrapped it around you tightly, hugging you from the outside.

He lead you back into his bedroom, placing a dry towel down on the mattress. He must have put the sheets in the laundry while you were in the tub.

Spencer gave you a pair of his sweatpants and a t-shirt he knew you liked to wear. You threw them on before getting under the covers with him. You nestled your head against his chest, closing your eyes. 

You were the luckiest girl in the world.


	17. Identical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: pls can you do a fic reid/reader where spencer’s your boyfriend and you’re getting undressed to go to bed with him for the first time and spencer sees (tw) scars on your wrists but he comforts you and takes his shirt off and shows you his scars from self harm too, thankyou!!!!
> 
> Requested by: Anon!
> 
> Warnings: self harm, cutting, depression, suicide; definitely don’t read if these things trigger you.

Spencer’s head slowly fell onto your shoulder, exhaustion winning him over. You felt the fluffiness of his hair tickling against you skin, giving you a sense of comfort. 

The past three months with Spencer had made you feel like a kid again. Everything he did took your breath away, even if it was just simply falling asleep while watching a movie. He looked so peaceful and adorable, it was surreal.

Gently, you reached forward for the TV remote, turning off the movie you two had been watching. Spencer stirred next to you, his eyes fluttering at your movement. You pressed your lips to his cheek as he stretched, awakening from his nap. He yawned silently before burying his face into your neck.

“Let’s go to bed,” you said, pushing him away lightly. 

He pouted, wanting to fall asleep on you again, but you knew you would both be cranky in the morning if you didn’t sleep in a proper bed.

“But baaabbee,” Spencer groaned as you pulled him off the couch, dragging him into his bedroom.

This was the first time you had ever really ‘slept’ together. He was always away on a case, or you were working late at night. You’d fallen asleep on his couch plenty of times, but you always woke up with a sore back. Three months into your relationship felt like the right time to finally sleep in his bed.

You switched his bedroom light on, walking over to his closet. You picked out a t-shirt of his and a pair of purple boxers that you decided to wear as pajamas. Spencer took his shirt off, his toned stomach catching you off guard. You averted your eyes as he put a pair of sweatpants on. He made the outfit look way sexier than it should have.

“Y/N?” Spencer spoke softly from the side of the room he was on. 

You finished putting his t-shirt on before turning to him and tilting your head. You noticed his eyes on your wrists.

Shit.

“I-I um,” you stuttered, putting your hands behind your back. 

Spencer walked slowly over to you, grabbing your wrists and putting them in front of you. He let his thumb run smoothly against the scarred skin, tracing the patterns your blade once had.

“I was wondering when you’d finally show me these,” Spencer said as he raised your wrists to his lips. 

He kissed each scar delicately, making sure not to apply too much pressure.

“W-what?” You asked, perplexed that he knew about them.

“I’m a profiler, Y/N. I’ve known for weeks now,” Spencer replied, setting your wrists back down. 

He sat on the edge of his bed, patting the spot next to him for you to take.

“How?” You asked.

“You always wear long sleeves,” Spencer stated bluntly. 

It was pretty obvious, you guessed, looking back.

“You don’t think any less of me?” You asked hesitantly, looking down at the skin he had just kissed.

“The angle of your scars tells me everything I need to know. Opening a vein along its direction causes a large gap which lets blood out more quickly and at the same time takes longer to heal. If you had cut vertically, they would have been harder to stitch up and you would have bled out. But you didn’t. You didn’t want to die, you just wanted to feel something,” Spencer said, glancing over at you.

“How did you know all that?” You asked, furrowing your brows at him. 

You knew he was intelligent, but there were some things that even the most brilliant person wouldn’t know without experiencing it themselves.

Instead of responding, Spencer pulled his pants down, making you blush profusely. He laughed at your embarrassment, placing his hand on your cheek and turning your head so you could see his legs. His thighs were covered in scars identical to your own.

“They never think to check your legs,” Spencer shrugged, looking down at his own scars. 

You let your fingers brush lightly against his skin. You never imagined someone so amazing could harbor the same type of demons as you. But then again, he had the exact same thoughts about you.


	18. Come Hungry, Leave Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Spencer x Reader that takes place after Spence got shot the first time. The reader is sexually frustrated and needs to get it out of her system….
> 
> Warning: SMUT!!!!

 

“Wheels up in thirty,” Hotch announced before leaving the briefing room to get ready for the flight. 

Spencer shot up from his seat, excited to be back at work. He had recently been in the hospital recovering from being shot in the knee. He now had to use crutches to get around, but he was making it work. He wouldn't let anything stop him from doing his job.

Spencer limped his way into the bullpen, not using his crutches properly. He had been bed-ridden for two weeks and he couldn’t sit still. He wanted to get back out on the field and help his team so badly.

JJ walked over to his desk, picking up his go-bag for him and swinging it over her back. Spencer had insisted that he could carry it on his own, but she didn't let him. He was way too clumsy to multitask.

The two agents made their way to the elevator, pushing the button for the ground floor. Spencer leaned against the metal wall, propping himself up with one crutch. The slight tune of elevator music played around them for a few moments before the doors closed and they descended. The elevator stopped with a jolt and the doors slid open again. JJ held her arm out against the doors, making sure they wouldn't close. Spencer leaned back down on both crutches, limping his way out of the elevator and through the front doors of the building.

“You’re riding with Y/N to the airport,” JJ said, walking over to one of the black SUV’s in the parking lot. 

Spencer was still restricted on what he could do, so Hotch had assigned Y/N to go with him on a regular flight to their location, instead of the jet. The rest of the team needed to get there immediately, and his injury would slow them down. 

JJ opened the trunk of the SUV and put Spencer’s bag in for him before turning and waving goodbye.

Spencer got into the back of the car. It was easier for him to sit there instead of the passenger seat because he had more leg room. He laid his crutches on the floor, leaning back against the car window. He propped his bad leg up, allowing it to stretch.

The drivers side door opened, causing Spencer to look forward. Y/N climbed into the car without saying a word. She closed the door behind her with force, causing the vehicle to shake slightly. Spencer winced, his leg being bounced in the process.

“Shit, sorry,” Y/N said, turning around to look at his set up. 

Even though it was more comfortable than the front seat, Spencer still barely fit. His 6 foot 1 stature made it difficult for him to extend his leg fully. Y/N studied him for a moment before sighing and stepping back out of the SUV. She made her way around the car to the other side and climbed in the back with Spencer.

“Are you okay?” Spencer asked as Y/N played around with the seats, trying to adjust them. 

Curses fell from her lips as she pushed on them, having no luck at getting them to lay flat.

“I’m fine,” she replied unconvincingly. 

Spencer stared at her. Her eyes were a darker shade than usual, and the skin on her lips looked raw from biting them.

“Y/N,” Spencer spoke lightly, trying to get her to admit what was wrong. 

She wasn't being her normal, bubbly self.

“I said I’m fine,” Y/N huffed as she finally got the seat to push back. 

Spencer wasn't buying it.

“If there’s anything I can do to help…” he trailed off, hoping she would let him help her.

“Well unless you’ve got a condom,” Y/N snorted sarcastically. 

Spencer raised his eyebrows, his eyes going wide. A dust of pink fell upon his cheeks just from the use of the word condom.

“I-I uh,”

“I’m joking,” Y/N said quickly. 

She looked at him skeptically, wanting to make sure he knew she wasn't serious.

Y/N continued working on flatting the seats. She managed to push the middle seat down, now only having one left to go. She kneeled down next to Spencer, pushing at the remaining seat.

“…..I’d help if I could….” Spencer whispered, lowering his eyes to his hands. 

Y/N’s breath hitched in her throat. He wasn't serious, was he…?

Without thinking, Y/N crawled towards Spencer. He looked back up, meeting her eyes. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Y/N hesitantly placed her hand on his thigh, sliding it up inch by inch. Spencer held his breath, focusing his eyes on her hand, which was now dangerously close to his crotch.

Y/N’s hand finally fell upon his bulge, which was already prominent with anticipation. She paused, gaging his reaction. She continued moving closer to him, putting her thighs on either side of his so she was straddling him. She removed her hand from his crotch, moving it to his chest. She gently pushed against him, motioning for him to lay down. 

Once he was on his back, she stared down at him from beneath her. There Y/N was, practically humping Spencer Reid in the back seat of an FBI car.

Her hands fell to the bottom of his shirt, tugging it up slightly. Spencer’s chest heaved wildly, finally letting out the breath he had been holding in. He let his hands brush against her hips, wavering on if he should touch her or not. 

He finally gripped onto her, making Y/N’s ass press harder against his body. Spencer let out a groan, his own eyes taking on the same dark hue that Y/N’s had.

Y/N tightened her grip on Spencer’s shirt, pulling it up and over his head. She tossed it to the front of the car before placing both palms on his stomach. The hair leading from his bellybutton into the waistline of his pants glistened with sweats, making Y/N’s insides tingle. 

Was this really about to happen..? 

She dragged her fingers over his body, noticing the way his stomach was toned. Her hands reached the V line of his abdomen, pausing to curl her fingers around the band of his pants. Spencer’s hands flew down to his own waist, landing on top of hers.

“I don’t know what I’m doing,” Spencer breathed, admitting his inexperience.

“Just let me do all the work,” Y/N said, moving forward to place her lips on his. 

She gave him a reassuring kiss; their first kiss.

Spencer dropped his hands, allowing her to continue her venture. Y/N slowly undid the buckle of his pants, pulling them down slightly. Spencer shifted the weight of his body, allowing her to pull them down further. Once his pants were off, Y/N took Spencer’s hands in her own, placing them on the hem of her shirt. Spencer tangled his fingers in the fabric, lifting it over her head. 

Once her shirt was off, Y/N took her own pants off, flinging them behind her. Spencer eyes wandered along her body, his tongue sticking out between his lips. Y/N did the same, letting her gaze linger on Spencer’s hands.

“Stick two fingers out,” Y/N instructed, taking Spencer’s right hand in hers. 

She knew perfectly well that it was his dominant hand.

Spencer did as commanded, putting his middle and index finger out. Y/N grabbed onto his wrist, moving his hand up to her mouth. Her lips parted, allowing his fingers to make their way inside. Her tongue swirled around his fingers as she made direct eye contact. 

She felt Spencer’s arousal through his boxers, begging for release. With his knee still in rough shape, she didn't want to hurt him, so she decided to take it easy on him.

Y/N took Spencer’s fingers out of her mouth with a pop. She pushed herself up onto her knees, still straddling him. Slowly, she moved her panties to the side, looking down at Spencer for approval. 

His eyes were glued to her body, his lips slightly ajar. Y/N took that as permission to do as she pleased, gripping his wrist tighter and moving to towards her wetness. 

Spencer whimpered as his fingers slipped inside her. She let go of his wrist, moving her hands to his chest for support. Spencer steadied his hand for her. She began bouncing on his fingers, gaining her rhythm. Her gentle assault lasted only minutes before she was panting above Spencer.

As her movements became jagged and rapid, Spencer moved his left hand to his groin, rubbing his palm over himself. 

Y/N looked down, noticing where his hand was. The thought of him getting off to her getting off, sent her over the edge. She gasped as she felt her core tighten, releasing her liquids all over his hand. 

Spencer followed immediately after, spilling into his boxers.

Y/N collapsed next to Spencer, her chest heaving with an unsteady beat. They laid in silence for a minute, trying to catch their breath. 

Once she collected herself, Y/N sat up, slipping her clothes back on. She crawled to the very back of the car, unzipping Spencer’s go-bag and rummaging through it for a fresh pair of pants.

“Here,” she mumbled, handing him his clothes. 

Spencer propped himself up on his elbows, nodding awkwardly as he took the clothes from her.

As Spencer got redressed, Y/N climbed back into the drivers seat. She turned on the radio to a low volume, trying to get the sound of Spencer’s moaning out of her head. If she continued to think about it, she’d find herself in the backseat again, coming undone on top of her coworker. Y/N smiled to herself before putting the car in drive. The two of them would never be able to look at the FBI SUV’s the same way again.


	19. K9 Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy V day my babies!!! <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

You and Spencer sat in the back of an SUV, Morgan and Emily in the front. This was not how you had planned to spend Valentine's day, but it was better than nothing. At least the two of you were together.

Penelope had given you the address of a house where your unsub was believed to be hiding out. The car pulled onto the correct street, sirens blazing. Morgan parked a few blocks down, not wanting to scare off anyone in the house.

You all got out of the car, waiting for instructions to go in. You felt a pull on your kevlar vest from behind you, making you spin around. Spencer smiled at you, giving you a quick peck on the lips as he tightened your vest. He was always worried about your safety, it was adorable.

Emily and Spencer took the back door of the house while you followed Morgan up the front steps. It was a one story house, with only a first floor and a basement. 

You checked the kitchen and the dining room, both of which were clear. You met Morgan back in the living room, silently nodding to him. He nodded back, motioning for you to come down the hall.

You followed Morgan around the corner of the hallway, stopping at the door to the basement. Spencer and Emily turned around the other corner, meeting you in the middle. The four of you looked at the door, readying your guns. 

You and Emily took either side of the door frame, preparing for action. Morgan got in position to kick it down, while Spencer stood behind him to watch your backs. Morgan began quietly counting down from three, only getting to two before there was a cry from the other side of the door. 

Without hesitation, Morgan's foot slammed into the door, breaking it in half. The four of you made your way down the stairs, taking your flashlights out to guide the way.

You each took a corner of the basement, checking for the source of the cry. You let your flashlight dust over each section of the room, inspecting for a victim.

"Clear," Emily shouted from her side of the basement. 

You and Morgan announced the same when you couldn't find anything in your areas.

A loud crash jolted you from your relaxed state. You ran over to the direction of the sound, fear taking over your thoughts as you realized it came from the area Spencer was covering. 

You shined your flashlight around, desperately looking for Spencer. Emily gasped as her flashlight found your boyfriend.

"A little help?" Spencer cried out as Morgan chuckled from behind your shoulder. 

You looked down at the scene in front of you. Spencer had been tackled by not only one, but two black and white border collie puppies. They were licking at his face with such ferocity that he couldn't even keep his eyes opened. 

You giggled as he tried to push them off without success.

After watching the adorable demonstration for a little while longer, you finally gave in, scooping up one of the puppies and handing it to Emily. You grabbed the other one, holding it tightly against your chest. 

It had a pink collar around its neck with the address to the house you were in and the name ‘Anna’. You walked over to where Emily was holding the other puppy, flipping its identical pink collar over in your hands. It read ‘Elsa’.

Spencer got up from his spot on the ground, dusting off his clothes. You tried to contain your giggle when you noticed the drool and slobber all over his sweater vest.

Hotch arrived at the house with the SWAT team. There seemed to be no unsub in sight, but they were still going to check. 

You, Emily, Morgan, and Reid climbed the stairs of the basement and made your way outside to the SUV you had driven there in.

Morgan opened the passenger side door, digging through the cupboard. He retrieved two waters bottle and poured some into the palm of his hand, allowing the puppies to drink from it. 

You glanced at Spencer from the corner of your eye, noticing the way he watched the dogs intently. This gave you an idea.

Hotch walked over to the four of you after doing a sweep of the house. He took a picture out of his pocket of the two puppies and a woman and showed it to the group.

"These were the latest victim's dogs. They'll be taken to the local shelter if no one offers to-"

"We'll take them," you interrupted, raising your hand.

"We will?" Spencer spun around, his eyes filled with bewilderment. 

You gave him a puppy dog face, almost as enticing as the puppies themselves. Spencer sighed, knowing you weren't going to let this go. 

"We will," Spencer repeated, looking down at his new adoptive daughters.

You got in the SUV, cradling one of the dogs in your arms. Emily still held the other one as she sat down next to you in the back. The boys sat up front, eyeing the pups in the rearview mirror. 

Spencer gulped; what had he gotten himself into?

You arrived back at the BAU, bringing the dogs in with you. They had to be checked for licenses and vaccinations before you could officially bring them home. 

Penelope had gone down to the warehouse on the first floor and asked for some cardboard boxes to make dog beds out of. You, Emily, JJ, and Penelope got to work, painting the boxes pink with sparkles and glitter. One had a big ‘A’ on it, the other an ‘E’.

By the time your phone rang, it was nearly midnight. The front desk informed you that the paper work was ready and that you just had to sign a couple of documents. 

You sprung to your feet, excited to take your girls home. You skipped all the way to the front desk, signing the papers and thanking the woman for getting it done so quickly. Who knew such tiny animals could be so much work to obtain?

You walked back into the bullpen, an overwhelming silence hitting you. 

It was quiet. 

Too quiet.

Panic set in as you surveyed the room, looking for the puppies. They were no where to be found. You ran into the break room, having the same poor luck as before. 

Where the hell could they be?

The only place you hadn't checked was Hotch's office. You walked swiftly to his door, not bothering to knock. He had already gone home for the night.

You almost fell over as you tripped on something on the floor. You looked down at what had caused you to stumble. 

It was your boyfriend. Spencer was asleep with the two puppies on top of him. 

You tiptoed around him, holding your breath as his eyes fluttered gently. You froze in place until he stopped stirring and went back to sleep. You carefully took your phone out of your pocket, taking countless snapchats of Spencer and your babies.

 


	20. Valen-Time For Another Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Okay so i requested this before and the people just ignored me so i hope this one works. Could you do a oneshot where its valentines day and everyone goes to garcias house to hang out and after one too many drinks they all decide to play seven minutes in heaven or something like that (Whatever gets reader and Spencer in a closet alone) and spencer and reader are really awkward about it because they secretly like each and reader finally kisses spencer? Please have spencer be super shy thank you!!
> 
> Requested by: anonymous

 

 

It was February 14th, the day of the year you dreaded the most. It wasn't because you didn't think Valentine’s day was cute and all, it was more because you knew you'd be alone to celebrate it. 

Well, alone as in not in a relationship. 

You wouldn't be actually alone because you and the other members of the team who were single had planned to have a little get together at Penelope’s apartment.

Wine bottles in hand, you got in the elevator and rode it up to Penelope’s floor. You only had to knock once before the door to her apartment was opened by Emily.

“Come on in!” She giggled, pulling you inside. 

They must have started drinking without you.

Closing the door behind you, you set the alcohol you had brought down on the kitchen counter next to a dozen other bottles. Valentine’s day was just another reminder to the BAU that the world was dark and lonely; you were going to need all the booze you could get.

Minutes after you had arrived, Reid, Morgan, and Rossi came knocking on the door. It was now the three boys, yourself, Emily, and Penelope. The other two members of the team had significant others and children to get home to. Blah.

After arguing over which type of alcohol to drink first, beer ended up winning. It was the quickest way to get drunk, and that’s what you all wanted right now. 

You guys hadn't had a case in a few days, so it wouldn't be a huge deal if everyone was hungover the next day. Nothing a little Advil and coffee couldn't fix.

Two packs of Budweiser later and you were all red faced and laughing hysterically. Nobody had told a joke, and yet you couldn't contain your giggles. 

You sat down on the couch next to Morgan while Penelope rushed to the kitchen to make special Valentine’s day drinks. You all hated the holiday, but cherry vodka sour slushies couldn't be passed up on.

“We should play spin the bottle,” Morgan suggested next to you. 

You shook your head repeatedly, not wanting to participate in any childish games.

“I don’t wanna make out with someone in front of all of you,” Emily said as if she read your mind. 

You nodded along with her in agreement.

“How about you go in the closest whenever you have to kiss?” Penelope chimed in as she brought a tray of overly decorated drinks to the coffee table. 

You quickly reached forward for one, needing to get as faded as possible if you were about to play kissing games.

“Fine,” Emily agreed, taking a drink from the tray. 

The boys did the same as they made a circle around the coffee table. Your eyes fell upon Spencer, gazing at the way his tongue darted out slightly to wrap around the straw of his drink. 

As soon as you realized you were staring, you averted your eyes. Your face was as red as the artificial flavoring that now coated your tongue and lips.

“I’ll start!” Penelope said eagerly, grabbing an empty wine bottle from the floor next to her.

She placed it in the center of the coffee table and gave it a light spin so that it would fall directly on Morgan. The whole room rolled their eyes as Penelope acted as if it wasn't on purpose. Morgan got up from his seat and followed her to the closet where they shut the door behind them.

You anxiously sat there, hoping the game would end before it was your turn. Or, better yet, before someone else got to spin and it landed on Spencer. The last thing you wanted to do was sit here while your crush went into a closet to make out with someone else.

“Y/N’s turn!” Penelope announced once the closet door clicked opened.

“What, no!” You managed to blurt out as you choked on the straw of your drink. 

Morgan raised his eyebrows at you.

“You’re sitting to the left of me, so it’s your turn,” he said, sitting back down on the seat to your right. 

This seemed like a made up rule, but you didn't feel like arguing. You might as well get it out of the way. 

You leaned forward, grabbing the wine bottle in your hand. With one swift motion, you gave it a whirl, causing it to spin rapidly. Everyone watched intently as it span and span. 

The bottle finally crawled to a stop, pointing directly across from you.

Spencer.

Reid.

Spencer Reid.

You could feel the heat rising to your cheeks as you stared at the boy across the table. You opened your mouth to protest, but nothing came out.

“C’mon pretty boy, get in the closet,” Morgan urged when neither of you moved. 

Spencer’s mouth twitched slightly as he stared back at you.

Finally, you stood up, placing your drink on the table. You walked to the closet, not looking back to see if Spencer was following you. 

You stepped inside, immediately being surrounded by darkness. You felt a body brush against you as the door was being closed. You were both in there, inches apart.

You were moments away from kissing the man of your dreams, but something was stopping you. 

You were so nervous, what if you messed up? 

What if he didn't want to kiss you? 

What if this was just an elaborate prank and the minute you leaned in he was going to open the door and have everyone take pictures of you?

“We don’t have to do this…” You offered, trailing off. 

You couldn't see Spencer because of the dim lighting, but you knew he was right in front of you. You heard his lips part as if he was about to say something. 

“We can just tell them we did,” you said, trying to make the situation less awkward.

Spencer shifted his position so he was closer to you. You felt his hand reach out and brush against your arm lightly. Once he knew where you were, he leaned down, closing the space between you. 

The two of you froze, your lips centimeters apart from his. A rush of heat went to your face, making it hard for you to focus.

You stood there, waiting for Spencer to make the first move. You could feel his breath on you and you could smell the cherry vodka sour mix. 

He smelled so enticing, and yet you were so afraid of getting closer. 

You licked your lips, tasting the alcohol on them. If this went horribly wrong, you could blame it on being intoxicated. 

With that in mind, you decided to go for it, leaning in to break the gap. Your lips touched against his lightly, making your knees weak. 

You were kissing Spencer, something you'd wanted to do forever. 

Spencer didn't dare move, his lips going limp. You deepened the kiss, stepping forward into him. After a few short seconds you broke away, turning your head to the side. You couldn't fight the smile that wanted to spread across your features.

With that, you opened the closet door, hurrying out. You made your way back to your spot on the couch, feeling everyones eyes on you.

“You guys were in there for a while, were you banging one out?” Emily joked as Spencer shuffled back to his spot on the ground.

“Definitely,” you replied sarcastically, hoping you could joke your way out of this one.


	21. Extra Curricular Activities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: okay this might be a weird request but could you do a reid smut where the reader is a student at his lecture or like he’s teaching a class the readers at?
> 
> Requested by: Anon
> 
> Warnings: SMUT! Also a part about an ignorant kid being homophobic (but spencer roasts him don’t worry). Enjoy!

Your Tuesday/Thursday classes were your least favorite. You had Anthropology and Sociology, two subjects that you were required to take in order to graduate. Not only were they incredibly boring, but you had no friends in either class. 

Plus, a large majority of the students in Sociology were bigoted, racist, homophobic, sexist pigs. You could deal with Anthro, but Soc was absolute hell.

You got to class just on time that Thursday, dodging all the freaks in the front row and making your way to the back. You felt safer from their ignorance if you were farther away. 

Your professor walked in right after you, passing out an attendance sheet for all of you to sign. He was the type of professor that actually cared about and graded attendance. The worst.

Everyone rustled around in their backpacks, pulling out notebooks and pens. The attendance sheet got to you, where you signed “Y/F/N Y/L/N”. You looked down at the sheet, scowling at the names on it. 

How did all of the worst people at your university all get put into one class? You sighed, passing the sheet to the next person before turning your attention to your professor.

“Today we have a guest speaker,” he announced, gaining a few groans from the audience. 

When you said Sociology was absolute hell, you only meant most of the time. Occasionally, once in a blue moon, when the God’s decided to be kind, your professor would invite his friend Dr. Reid from the FBI to come and lecture the class. 

Everyone found him annoying and hated when he was guest speaking, except for you, who had the biggest crush on him. He was pretty young, so it wasn't that weird to be infatuated with him. And he wasn't really your teacher, so it wouldn't be breaking any rules to fraternize with him. 

You’d been dropping hints since his first lecture that you liked him. After every class he taught, you would stay behind and ask him questions (even though you already knew the answer to them). Just hearing him go on tangents about statistics was fascinating, and somewhat sexy, to you.

Dr. Reid knocked on the door lightly before walking to the front of the room. You immediately sat up a little straighter in your seat. Intelligent men liked good posture, right?

“Good morning,” Dr. Reid said politely as he set up his things on the desk. 

Nobody responded, instead rolling their eyes at the man. If you weren't so shy, you would have said good morning back. But then everyone would think you were weird. It was a lose-lose situation.

“Right,” Dr. Reid swung his arms when his greeting went unanswered. 

“Today we’re going to talk about sexuality, and how it plays a role in the way the world perceives us. Did you know that statistics show that a child raised by a same-sex couple will turn out the exact same as a child raised by a straight couple? That is, of course, not including other factors such as abuse or disabilities.”

“I doubt that,” one of the annoying boys in your class piped up. 

You couldn't tell if he was just trying to disagree with Dr. Reid just for the fun of it, or if he was actually that ignorant.

“How so? Studies have been done to prove that there’s no difference-“

“How can we be so sure? The homosexuals are brainwashing us, we need to stand up against them and go back to traditional marriages,” the same boy interrupted. 

You sat there, shocked that people still had these types of views in 2017. This is what you meant about having pigs in your class.

“I’m hearing a lot of ‘we’, are you speaking French? Because that class is actually down the hall,” Dr. Reid shot back, pointing out the door. 

He was clearly fed up with the student. 

You accidentally let out a small giggle, covering your mouth after it happened. Dr. Reid glanced over, meeting your eyes for a split second. 

“Don’t loop other people into your distorted agenda. You’re living in America where gay marriage is legal. Maybe if you focused more on your school work than on being a huge douche you would know that. Anyway, back to my lesson,” the doctor turned back to the white board behind him casually, as if he hadn't just torn that student apart.

 

 

Dr. Reid wrapped up his lecture, going over the time he was permitted. He kept rambling on and on, even when your professor told him time was up. Every word he spoke was captivating. He had such extensive knowledge on, well, everything.

You hadn't noticed you were daydreaming until the sound of the door shutting brought you back to reality. Dr. Reid had left, and now it was back to your boring old professor. There was still twenty minutes in class, and you were dreading every last one.

As you took notes on the slideshow in front of you, you dropped your pen. Just as you were bending down to pick it up, an alarm went off, causing your head to snap back and hit the underside of your desk. 

The loud peeping continued, signaling that there was a fire. Everyone got up from their seats, ecstatic to be relieved from the class. You stood up slowly, holding your head. You sighed, following everyone out the door. You were the last one out by the time you got to the hallway.

You followed the line of people through the halls. Just before you got to the front door, an arm wrapped around your shoulder and tugged you backwards. 

You nearly fell, grasping desperately at the air for support. A warm body caught you before propping you back up.

“D-Dr. Reid?” You asked in confusion. 

He put a finger up to his lips to silence you before grabbing your hand and leading you back to the classroom.

“W-what are you doing? Why is your hand covered in ink?” Your mind whirled with questions as Dr. Reid gestured for you to go in, closing the door behind you.

“There’s a new motion detector that sprays ink at whoever pulls the fire alarm,” he answered with a frown, holding his hand out for you to see.

“Why the hell did you do that?!” You asked, looking down at his blue hand. 

It was kind of funny, but you were too confused to laugh.

“So I could finally get you alone,” he replied, taking a step closer to you. 

Your eyes widened, your feet freezing in place. 

“Also, call me Spencer, please,” Dr. Reid whispered as he reached his clean hand out to brush against your cheek.

“I-I- Wait, w-what?” You stuttered, your heart racing a mile a minute. 

Dr. Reid, no wait, Spencer, wanted you alone? Like, alone alone?

“Since the first time I saw you in Professor Harper’s class, I knew I wanted you,” he spoke softly as he moved his mouth closer to you. 

He tilted his head, placing his lips on the side of your neck. 

“The way you always laugh at my jokes,” he kissed against your neck, making his way lower, “or how you always defend me against the idiots in that class,” his hands climbed your body, stopping on the zipper of your sweatshirt.

You gulped as his fingers pulled the zipper down, revealing your thin tank top. Spencer sucked in a hard breath, noticing the way your breasts spilled over the dip in your shirt. 

His eyes went back up to yours, looking for approval. You were so wrapped up in what was happening that you forgot that this was exactly what you'd been wanting for months.

Shaking yourself out of your nervousness, you finally moved your feet, stepping closer to him. Your bodies were only inches apart. You looked up to Spencer, pushing up on your toes to reach his lips. 

The kiss was gentle for a few seconds before he bit on your bottom lip, gaining a moan from your throat. He smiled against your mouth, pleased with himself for getting you to oblige.

Spencer’s hands fell on the hem of your shirt, lifting it up and over your head. You made quick work of his belt, pushing his pants down just enough to reveal his already hard member. It was even bigger than you had imagined. 

Spencer tore your pants down, not waiting for them to hit the floor before he pushed you back against the teacher’s desk. You were laying on your back, still in your bra. Spencer had his shirt and tie still on, his pants pulled down to his thighs.

You reached forward, grabbing onto his tie and twirling it in your hand. You pulled him towards you, biting your lip as you looked down at his cock.

“I’ve wanted this for so long,” you sighed as you felt him push into you. 

You both let out a deep breath as you adjusted to each other. Spencer was still standing as he gripped onto your hips, beginning his venture. His thrusts started off slow, which was driving you crazy. 

You wrapped your legs around him, kicking his butt so he’d move deeper into you. He laughed, taking the cue. 

He thrust harder and faster, making the pens and papers on the desk fly off. You could barely hear his moans over the fire alarm, but you knew they were there. The look of pure ecstasy on his face said it all. He was enjoying this just as much as you, and damn were you enjoying it.

After a few minutes of vigorous thrusting, Spencer’s sweat-laced face began to contort. You were both close to your climax. 

You clenched yourself around him, knowing it would send him over the edge. Within seconds, he was spilling into you, mixing with your own orgasm. 

Spencer let himself collapse onto you, breathing heavily against your chest. You twirled your fingers through his soft curls as you came down from your high together.

Just as the two of you got up to get dressed, the loud beeping of the alarm stopped, indicating that the students could come back in. 

You zipped up your sweatshirt, glancing over to Spencer to make sure he was dressed. You nodded awkwardly before heading for the door.

“Y/N?” Spencer called out.

“Hmm?”

“I’ll see you Tuesday,” he said bluntly.

“Tuesday?”

“I’m guest lecturing again,” he said with a smirk. 

You felt your own lips tug into a small smile.

“I’ll see you then,” you replied, turning on your heels, “Spencer.”


	22. Solace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: can u pls do a reid x reader where the reader is anemic ,, u can add whatever u like but i would just like the reader 2 be anemic cause i haven’t found a x reader like that n (me) ur anemic gal needs this lmao, thanks !! xxx + hellooooo!! idk if you do requests, but i saw this funny post once about how spencer is super smart and stuff yet hes still scared of the dark, and i just thought of a slightly sad but fluffy idea! what if reader and spencer are dating and live together, when suddenly while reader is gone theres a blackout and spencer has a panic attack? he immediately calls her and hes freaking out while talking and she swiftly rushes back to comfort and hold him and stuff. just an idea, you dont have to do it! (i added two together because i thought they fit well together)
> 
> Requested by: 2 Anons

By now, Spencer should have been fully aware of the East Coast weather. He’d been living there for more than ten years. And yet, somehow, he always managed to forget about the tropical storms that sometimes rolled all the way up to Virginia. This very night happened to be filled with torrential down pours and heat lightning, something that Spencer hated. It was the only part of the summer that he didn’t like.

Normally, Y/N would be there to calm him down during a storm like this, but she was out at her doctor’s office. She was anemic, so she had to get checked up on a little more than most people. Spencer usually offered to drive her to her appointments, but he instead had paperwork to do for a case. Not that he would be getting any of that done now, because the lights were starting to flicker. If they went fully off, that was it; he was done for.

Spencer got up from his desk and practically ran into the kitchen in search for some candles. It was better to be prepared and light them before the power went out, he supposed. As he rifled through the cabinets, the all-knowing surge of power came through the apartment. You know how the lights go really bright for a second before the power goes out? That’s what Spencer imagined dying was like.

He closed his eyes as the lights nearly blinded him for a split second. Then, as the thunder outside clapped around him, he was swallowed into darkness.

With no luck of finding a damn candle in this godforsaken place, Spencer scrambled back to his desk, picking up his cellphone. Luckily, he still had 50% battery. Spencer typed Y/N’s name quickly into his contacts, finding it within seconds. He frantically pressed on the call button, seeing the picture of her pop up on the screen when it began to dial.

“Hi Spence,” Y/N’s voice picked up after the second ring.

“The power…..” Spencer trailed off, knowing she’d understand. The sound of a door opening and the thunder outside getting louder rang throughout the speaker.

“Coming,” she responded with a click to hang up and drive home. Spencer desperately wanted her to stay on the line, but he was far too concerned with driving etiquette to ask her to do that. Instead, he curled up on the floor with his back to the wall, waiting for her arrival.

Within ten minutes, Y/N’s keys jingled outside the door to their apartment, signaling that she was home. She unlocked the door, shining the flashlight on her phone into the room. Her eyes quickly fell upon the poor soul in the corner of the room.

“Y-you took ten whole minutes,” Spencer’s voice shook as Y/N approached him.

“My doctor’s office is fifteen minutes away,” she spoke lightly, crouching down next to the man. Spencer closed his eyes as Y/N took his hand in hers.

“You s-should have been h-home in five,” he stuttered, his entire body shaking. Y/N couldn’t help but laugh at his brattiness. It only came out when he was truly scared.

Y/N tightened her grip on Spencer’s hand as she stood back up, pulling him up with her. Spencer’s knees wobbled as she lead him into the bathroom. She dropped his hand in order to reach above the bathroom sink into the cabinet. She pulled back, revealing the scented candles she had kept there. Spencer sighed. Why hadn’t he thought to look in the bathroom? Y/N always took long baths in order to get the circulation in her legs pumping. He would always walk in and see her surrounded by bubbles and candles with a good book in her hands. Maybe his brain wasn’t working properly because of how freaked out he was.

Leading Spencer back out of the bathroom, Y/N set up the candles in their bedroom. Once they were all lit, she motioned for him to lay down. Hesitantly, Spencer climbed under the sheets, followed by Y/N.

One main symptom of Y/N’s anemia was the overwhelming fatigue she would sometimes feel. It was hard for her to stay awake in the afternoon, especially when all the lights were out. Something about a storm calmed her and made her even sleepier than usual. Spencer knew he was being selfish by wanting her to stay up with him.

“Y/N?” Spencer whispered as she rested her head against his chest.

“Hmm?” She hummed in response. Her eyelids were already closed.

“Don’t fall asleep yet,” Spencer said needfully. Y/N smiled, secretly pleased with how much he seemed to need her.


	23. Venom In A Vial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: this one’s a little dark because it deals with post-tobias spencer. also, the reader and spence dont get along very well (because he’s moody from the dilaudid).
> 
> Warnings: drug abuse obviously

The BAU had been working non-stop all week on a local case in Quantico. A white man in his mid thirties had been abducting children in the immediate area. They each had been found dead two days after being reported missing, with a note attached to their clothing. The eight members of the team had been working day in and day out to prevent him from murdering anymore innocent children.

Morgan’s phone rang just as Hotch was finishing up giving the profile to the Quanitco police chief and his officers. Once dismissed, the policemen left the room to begin searching for the unsub. Morgan waited until the door closed before he answered his phone.

“Tell me you got something baby girl,” he answered, putting the phone on speaker.

“I would never let you down my beautiful bundle of biceps,” Garcia said from the other side of the line. Y/N and JJ stifled their giggles as Hotch raised his eyebrow at the phone. “I found not one, not two, but three men who fit the description like your chin fits delicately into the crook of my neck,” Garcia said, gaining more eyebrow raising from the team. Morgan smiled before picking the phone back up off the table.

“Addresses?” Morgan asked.

“Sending them now,” Garcia said as her nails began tapping away at her keyboard. Morgan gave his appreciation before hanging up and turning to Hotch.

“Rossi, you’ve got it covered here?” Hotch asked, facing the older Italian man.

“I got it under control,” Rossi replied, nodding his head.

“Okay, JJ and Prentiss, go to the first address. Morgan, you’re with me at the second one. Reid and Y/N, take the last. Let’s move, we don’t have much time before he strikes again,” Hotch gave his orders as everyone stood up from their seats and pulled their kevlar vests on.

Reid rolled his eyes as Y/N grabbed one of the sets of keys. Y/N ignored this, deciding to walk ahead of him. Of course she got paired with the only insufferable agent on the team.

The three groups split up as Rossi wished them good luck. Once outside the police station, they each took a separate SUV. Y/N waited for Reid to slide into the passenger seat as she started the car. She tapped her nails against the steering wheel, getting impatient. He was taking forever just to get his messenger bag from the back seat.

Once Reid finally gathered his things, he opened the car door aggressively. He plopped down on the seat before closing the door with the same amount of force. Y/N glanced over at the bag that was now placed on Reid’s lap. He held it closely to his body, clinging to the fabric as if it was made of gold. Deciding not to question it, mostly because she didn’t want to talk to him, Y/N put the car in drive and swerved out of the parking lot.

On the way to the address they were given by Garcia, neither one of them spoke. The car they were in didn’t have the FBI logo on it, because it was an undercover car. Hotch had instructed them to take undercover cop cars as to not startle the unsub. If he was in one of the houses, a police cruiser would be a dead give away that they were onto him. This meant that it didn’t have a radio in it to contact the other members. It was just Y/N, Reid, and the awkward tension that filled the vehicle.

Y/N flicked the turn signal on, indicating that she was turning onto the highway. She drove on the ramp and merged into the lanes of fast moving cars. Being the adrenaline junkie that she was, she pressed the gas a little further, gaining speed. She didn’t realize how fast she was going until the shimmer of blue and red lights showed up in her review mirror.

“Fuck,” Y/N whispered, pulling the car over. Because of the undercover situation, they were going to have to deal with the speeding ticket. So much for hurrying to the unsub.

Reid turned around to see what she was talking about. His eyes immediately widened as he realized that they were being pulled over.

“No, no no, this can’t be happening,” Reid began to panic, his face contorting with horror. Y/N turned to him, confused by his outburst.

“It’s fine, he’ll probably just give us a warning….” Y/N trailed off, trying to comfort the strange man next to her. This was one of the reasons why she disliked him. Not only was he rude to her, but he was also weird as hell.

“You don’t understand,” Reid stared directly into her eyes, something he had never done before. Now he had her attention.

“What’s going on?” Y/N asked frantically, looking at the heaving agent.

“I-I-I can’t go to jail. I wouldn’t survive it! Oh god, and my mom. Who’s gonna pay for her medical bills when I get fired?!” Reid said, raising his voice. He clung tightly to his bag as he rocked back and forth in his seat.

“What are you talking about? Why would you get fired?” Y/N asked, looking around to see if she was missing something.

“If he searches our stuff…..” Spencer whispered, looking down at his bag.

“….what’s in the bag…..” Y/N tried to remain calm, her mind racing at the possibilites of what Reid could have in that bag.

Sighing, Reid opened the bag, looking over his shoulder as he did. The cop was still in his car, probably collecting the paper work he was going to present to them. Reid looked down at the contents of his bag before looking up at Y/N. She gulped, scooting closer so she could see what was inside.

Sitting at the bottom of the bag was a tiny vial of something and a needle. Y/N furrowed her eyebrows, trying to figure out where she had seen them before. Her mind went back to the case they had solved weeks back. The one where Reid had been kidnapped by a man and tortured while the rest of the team had to look on from a video stream. Y/N’s eyes widened as she recognized the drug as Dilaudid, which had been used by the kidnapper on Reid.

She stared up at him, trying to get her brain to work as fast as possible. If they got caught with this in their car, surely they would both be fired from the BAU on the spot.

“Give it to me,” Y/N said, scrambling to pick up her purse. Reid didn’t move, instead watching her as she tore through her belongings. Y/N pulled out an envelope before turning back to Reid and putting her hand out for the needle and substance.

“W-what are you doing?” Reid asked, his hands shaking as he emptied his bag into Y/N’s open palm. She didn’t answer as she carefully dumped the objects into the envelope and licked the adhesive, sealing it shut. She quickly grabbed a pen from the dashboard of the car and scribbled some random name and address onto the front of it.

“It’s illegal for police to open your mail,” Y/N whispered as they heard a knock on the window. Y/N hesitantly reached for the button to roll the window down, turning to the officer with a fake smile.

“Good evening, do you have any idea how fast you were going?” The cop, a large man with a beer belly, asked. Y/N smiled sweetly, innocently shaking her head. The cop sighed before asking for her license and registration.

Y/N obliged, giving the man her credentials. He looked down at the license and then back up at her face, nodding to himself.

“I’m going to give you a warning this time,” the cop said, handing them back to Y/N. She took them in her hand and set them down on the dashboard, right next to the envelope. The cop glanced over to it, noticing the odd shape it was in. There was a large bump in the paper, as if the contents within it barely fit.

Reid held his breath, staring at the cop. If this whole thing worked, he was going to have to make it up to Y/N.

“Yes sir, thank you sir,” Y/N said quickly, putting on another fake smile. The cop’s eyes were still glued to the envelope. After a few seconds, however, he sighed and smiled before turning around and walking back to his car. Y/N rolled up the window as fast as humanly possible.

Neither one of them moved as the cop pulled out from behind them and drove past. The man gave a quick wave, which both Y/N and Reid returned. Once he was out of sight, Reid finally let his breath out.

“Holy shit,” Reid said.

“Holy shit,” Y/N repeated.

“How did you know how to do that?” Reid asked, pointing towards the envelope. Y/N reached for it, picking it up and inspecting it. She tossed it back to Reid who caught it awkwardly.

“I used to smoke a lot of weed in high school. It works for any type of contraband, really,” Y/N shrugged. Reid gave out a small, genuine laugh, something Y/N had never heard from him. Her lips tugged up a bit, almost forming a smile.

She put the car in drive again, pulling back out into the road. They drove in silence for a minute before Y/N opened her mouth quietly.

“Reid?”

“Yeah?” Reid answered, turning his attention back to her.

“I’m not gonna tell anyone,” Y/N said lightly. “But please, try to get better. There might not be an envelope next time,” she said, keeping her eyes on the road. Reid nodded in response, knowing he had to quit sooner or later.


	24. Sunday Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Smut where the reader and Spencer act like they don’t like each other but both secretly have crushes on each other and one of the other team members is tired of the sexual tension and blurts out that Reid actually likes Y/N
> 
> Requested by: Anon!
> 
> Warning: Smut! & swearing

Spencer Reid, at the old age of ninety, could remember few things. Along with his overworked brain, he also had adopted schizophrenic tendencies towards the end of his life. But, there was one memory that remained etched into his mind; one that would never be able to leave his thoughts. The day when Spencer and his beloved Y/N had their first kiss. And, well, a lot more….

It was a Sunday evening when the BAU was called into work for a case. The team got the weekends off, but sometimes the serial killers of the U.S. didn’t behave. So, Hotch called each member and told them to drop their plans and come to the Bureau.

Emily was at one of her ‘Sin to Win’ outings, which she had to woefully leave and reschedule (no refunds allowed, though). JJ was out with Henry and Will, trying to enjoy a nice day at the park. Morgan and Garcia were out to dinner, hoping to hit the city later on, which apparently wouldn’t be happening anymore. Reid was at a Korean Film Festival, which he still had a spare ticket to. And Rossi and Y/N were at Joy’s house, spending time with her while they had free time. Y/N and Joy had become best friends when Rossi had first introduced them because of how close in age they were.

But, all seven of them had to cancel their plans and say their goodbyes because Hotch needed them in the briefing room ASAP.

Spencer arrived first, talking Hotch’s ear off about the distinguishing aspects between North and South Korean cultures. Hotch was relieved when Emily and JJ arrived shortly after, followed by Garcia and Morgan. Rossi and Y/N came twenty minutes later, which annoyed Reid.

“Can we finally get started now?” Spencer said, his eyebrows furrowed. Y/N narrowed her eyes at him. 

Why the fuck was he always so rude to her? It wasn’t her fault that her and Rossi were farther away from the FBI building than the rest of them. They weren’t expecting to be called in, after all.

“Sorry for being late,” Rossi said politely, knowing Reid’s comment wasn’t directed at him. The whole team knew about Spencer and Y/N’s dislike for each other.

Except for Morgan, of course, who knew how Spencer really felt about her. The only reason he was so cold to Y/N at work was because he secretly had a crush on her. Morgan had taken Reid out to a bar one night for ‘boy’s bonding’ and got him incredibly drunk. He then began riffling through questions about the team, stopping when he asked who Spencer would hook up with. The answer had shocked him.

Spencer had said he would sleep with Y/N. At first, Morgan thought he had heard him wrong. But then a very drunken Reid began to ramble on about how adorable she was and how much he wanted to kiss her. When he sobered up the next day, he had forced Morgan to vow to never speak of that night to anyone, especially Y/N.

After that, Spencer rarely drank in front of the team. He didn’t want to slip up and say something about Y/N again. If she knew how he felt about her, she would surely make fun of him. So, he began being even more awkward around her. Sometimes, even mean.

“It’s fine, let’s just start,” Reid said, wringing his hand together in front of him.

The team all took their seats. Y/N sat as far away from Spencer as possible. If he wasn’t going to try to be friends with her, then she wouldn’t try either.

Hotch began briefing everyone on the current case at hand. Penelope took her spot in the corner of the room behind a computer, pressing her little button to show pictures of the victims on the screen. She pulled up a map of the area they were going to, circling the locations where the three children had been kidnapped.

“Based off of this, we can estimate that the unsub lives somewhere in this area,” Spencer said, getting up from his seat and grabbing a whiteboard marker. He drew a circle in red where he thought was the most accurate.

“Actually,” Y/N stood up, making her way over to where Reid was standing. She grabbed a blue whiteboard marker and pushed him aside. “In the file, the sister of the second victim said that a dark green van followed them for several blocks before snatching the child. So, we should assume that he meant to grab her beforehand, which would make his actual location here,” she finished, drawing a circle in blue where she thought was correct.

“We can’t just assume that,” Reid argued, putting his hand out to erase the blue ink. Y/N grabbed his hand before he could, twisting it behind his back.

“Yes, we CAN,” she said angrily, holding his hand in place. Spencer grimaced, looking at Hotch for help. He said nothing, instead staring at the board. Y/N made a good point.

“Let go of me!” Reid hissed, wiggling his arm around. He was pretty weak, so it didn’t make much of a difference.

“Not if you’re going to erase my work!” Y/N barked back, twisting his arm tighter.

“Would you two just fuck already? It’s getting ridiculous,” Morgan chimed in, staring at the two of them. Y/N immediately dropped Spencer’s hand, taking a step away from him.

“Wha- what? Shut up, Morgan,” Reid mumbled, a dust of pink spreading across his cheeks.

“Yeah, shut up, Morgan,” Y/N repeated, crossing her arms.

“Alright, enough,” Hotch said, frowning at the three of them. Spencer and Y/N went back to their seats in silence, pretending to be annoyed at the situation.

Secretly, though, they both wished they could read each other’s minds.

_What was the other one thinking? Was Morgan just being annoying? Or was there more to it?_

Spencer knew that Morgan knew about his crush, but he said he wouldn’t say anything. 

_Did that mean the comment was directed at Y/N? Did she like him, too?_

Hotch saying ‘wheels up in 30’ broke Reid from his thoughts. He stood up, scurrying to get his go-bag and get to the jet. He went to his desk, bending down to retrieve his stuff. He logged out of his computer and picked up the empty coffee mug from his desk. He put his bag over his shoulder and walked towards the break room to rinse the mug out.

Y/N also had a mug that needed rinsing, and by the time she realized Spencer was in the break room alone, it was too late. If she turned around and walked out, it would be way to obvious that she was purposefully avoiding him.

“Hey,” Y/N said as she made her way into the break room. Spencer looked up to see who it was.

“Oh hey,” he replied, putting his head back down and staring at the sink. The room was filled with awkwardness and shyness.

“So, uh, about Morgan,” Y/N said as she stood next to Reid. “That was stupid, he’s an idiot.”

“Yeah, such an idiot,” Spencer murmured back.

“Yeah,” Y/N mumbled.

“Yeah,” Spencer said.

“Like, why would we ever fuck? That’s ridiculous!” Y/N exclaimed, a little too dramatically.

_Keep it cool, Y/N, don’t over do it. If you seem too over the top, he’ll catch on to your crush on him._

“I know right? Why would someone like you ever want to hook up with someone like me?” Reid said, still staring down at the running water in the sink.

“Wh-what do you mean?” Y/N stuttered as her eyes widened.

_Was that… a… compliment? From… Reid?_

“Oh, wait, oh, I just meant… Never mind,” Spencer began backtracking.

“No, no, no,” Y/N said, turning to face him straight on. “Are you implying that you….  like me?” She asked, tilting her head to the side.

The heat rushing to Spencer’s face made the answer pretty obvious. Y/N grinned, putting her mug on the counter and leaning against it so Reid could see her face.

“Well, I mean, Morgan kind of blurted it out earlier….” Spencer trailed off, turning slightly to look at her.

“I thought he was making fun of me, honestly. A while back, Penelope got me extremely drunk and made me confess my love for you. And before I could swear her to secrecy, she had already told Morgan,” Y/N sighed, looking down at her feet. She never thought she’d see the day where her and Spencer fucking Reid were confessing their feelings for each other.

“So… Why don’t we?” Spencer whispered, looking down at Y/N.

“Why don’t we what?” She asked, confused.

“Why don’t we ‘just fuck already’?” Spencer said, using his fingers to make air quotes. Y/N’s jaw practically hit the floor.

_Spencer Reid? Swearing? And making references to sex? Was this a dream?_

Before she could answer, Reid stepped closer to her, their bodies brushing against each other. He leaned down slowly, his lips only barely coming into contact with hers. Before Y/N could deepen the kiss, Reid pulled away. He grabbed her hand and lead her to the supply closet to the left of the break room.

“Spencer!” Y/N whisper-shouted as he dragged her into the closet.

“What?” Reid smirked as he closed the door behind him.

“We’re in a CLOSET,” she said back, trying to adjust her eyes to the sudden absence of light.

“I know,” Spencer said. Y/N opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by Reid’s lips crashing into hers. She stepped back before realizing what was happening and shoving her hands into his hair.

Spencer groaned as Y/N slipped her tongue between his lips. He knew they only had about ten minutes until take off, so they’d have to do this quickly. As much as he wanted to take his sweet time and ‘make love’ to her, that just wasn’t going to happen. This was going to have to be a quickie.

Y/N started unbuckling Reid’s belt, clearly having the same mind set. Once his pants were loose, she pushed them to the floor, along with his boxers. She then made quick work of her own pants, allowing them to accompany his on the floor.

“Ready?” Spencer whispered as he lifting Y/N off the ground slightly. She leaned against the wall, taking some of the weight off of him.

“Mhmm,” she hummed before attaching her lips back onto his.

Spencer wasted no time. He slid into her slowly at first, allowing for them to adjust to the new sensation. He then began pumping in and out, picking up his pace as he went. He’d go fully in and then almost fully out, causing Y/N to whimper at the almost-loss of contact.

Reid smiled into their kisses as Y/N moaned. As cliché as sounds, her moans were like music to his ears.

After only about five minutes, they were both panting and breathing heavily. Y/N reached her release first, dripping all over his throbbing cock. Within seconds, the sensation of that, mixed with the look of pure ecstasy on Y/N’s face, sent Reid over the edge. After a few more thrusts, he came as well, spilling into her.

They both stayed in their position for a minute, collecting themselves and coming down from their high. Spencer slipped out and set Y/N back on the ground, still trying to catch his breath.

“Well, that was….” Y/N trailed off as she put her pants back on.

“That was, indeed,” Spencer said as he mimicked her actions.

The two of them slipped out of the closet, checking to make sure their clothes weren’t wrinkled or out of place. Once they were good, they ran to the jet, hand in hand.


	25. Death By Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just goofiness

Spencer said he was leaving work at 7:30 and that was over an hour ago. 

The apartment you shared with him was only a 10 minute drive from his building. He was suppose to be home by now and you were getting worried.

It wasn’t like Spencer to just not show up without texting you first. He was always so on top of things. He was also never late. Like, never ever.

Where the hell was he? He knew how much you hated being home alone at night. Living in a city made you extra alert to your surroundings. You knew about the types of people who liked to hang out around your apartment building.

Maybe he was stuck in traffic.

But if he was stuck in traffic he’d have time to text you and let you know.

Was the weather bad? Maybe that was slowing him down. And if it was raining he wouldn’t be able to text you because that would be dangerous. Spencer hated texting while driving.

You went over to the window and moved the curtains to the side. There were large raindrops on the glass and angry looking clouds in the distance. Just as you were surveying the parking lot for Spencer’s car, the lights started flickering. They dimmed for a moment and then surged brightly before going out completely.

You gulped.

Spencer had recently installed a high-tech alarm system in your apartment because he was always paranoid that someone from a case would find out where he lived. The system was cool as hell, but it had a flaw that neither of you realized until you had already payed handsomely for it. It relied on the power being on, and you didn’t have a backup generator.

That meant the locks wouldn’t be working until the power came back on.

You inhaled deeply, trying to calm yourself down. It was just a summer time thunderstorm and Spencer would be home any minute. There was no need to get yourself worked up over nothing.

You walked over to the kitchen and started rifling through the cabinets, trying to find a few candles to light while you waited for the power to come back on. You found a small vanilla scented candle and some matches and went about lighting it. As you were putting the match into the sink, you heard footsteps outside of your door. You paused, hoping they’d pass quickly, but they just seemed to be getting louder.

You bolted to the bathroom, candle in hand. You swung the door shut, locking it behind you. Maybe you were being a baby, but you were better safe than sorry.

With the tiny flame guiding your way, you found the toilet and sat down on it. You pulled your phone out, desperately hoping for a message from Spencer.

Nothing.

The footsteps still sounded as if they were right outside your front door. Just as you were about to tell yourself how crazy that was, you heard the door being opened and then shut loudly.

They. 

Were. 

In.

The.

Apartment. 

With. 

You.

You heard groaning from the living room followed by more heavy footsteps. Your hand clasped against your mouth to prevent a shriek from coming out. You were frozen in place, praying that they wouldn’t think to check in the bathroom. 

This wasn’t how you were suppose to die. Not this young and certainly not on a porcelain throne.

The tiny candle in your hand gave you enough light to see the shadows of the footsteps coming closer from under the door frame.

This was it, huh? This was really how you were going to die.

The footsteps continued until they were right outside the bathroom door. You felt your breath hitch in your throat as the intruder made contact with the wood.

BANG. BANG. BANG.

“Hey Y/N, I had chipotle for dinner and really need to get in there,” you heard Spencer’s voice whimper from the other side of the door followed by more frantic knocks.


	26. Desk Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> imagine: spencer reid gets in trouble with the bureau and gets put on probation for 2 weeks. as part of his punishment is the assigned agent tasked with monitoring your phone

Spencer worked diligently at his desk, his back beginning to ache from how long he had been sitting down for. 

He was currently on probation for misfiring his weapon during a Korean Film Festival. It had accidentally gone off in his pocket.

Strauss definitely could have fired him for it. But, she instead subjected him to desk duty. 

His assignment for the next two weeks was to monitor the cellphone of a random teenager. 

So far, there had been no activity. Mainly because it was a Saturday morning and Spencer knew the owner of the phone wouldn’t be awake for a couple more hours.

Typical teenagers.

Spencer waited for his target to wake up, twirling a pencil between his fingers.

He played a few rounds of solitaire on his phone while he waited.

Just as he was about to get up to fix another cup of coffee, a green light appeared on his computer screen. They were awake and using their phone.

Spencer watched the mirror image of what they were doing from his desktop. The teenager opened up their texts and replied to a few before opening up Instagram.

They then scrolled through countless pictures of girls in bathing suits and celebrities with puppies. 

Spencer yawned, getting bored already.

The teenager then exited out of Instagram and onto Tumblr. They went to the search bar and started typing.

“Spencer Reid Fan Fiction…”

Spencer sat up, his eyes bulging out as the page refreshed. There were hundreds upon thousands of stories about him.

The teenager clicked on one with the word “smut” at the top.

Spencer read along as his target did, his face contorting as he realized what fan fiction was.

“Spencer unbuckled his pants, his lower region trembling with anticipation. His unruly hair began to stick to the back of his neck from how much he was sweating.”

Spencer instinctively touched his hair, smoothing it down.

“It’s not that unruly!” He cursed at his computer, gaining a few looks from other agents around the room.


	27. IncrEdible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: No warnings or anything I just felt like writing something goofy. Based off of an episode in season 14 of Grey’s Anatomy.

“I made cookies!” Penelope sang as she made her way into the bullpen of the BAU.

“What’s the occasion?” Emily asked as she grabbed two from the tray in Penelope’s hands.

“Can’t I bake for my friends without a reason?” Penelope feigned offense.

“You can, but you never have before,” Morgan said as Emily passed the tray to him.

“Fine, you caught me. I thought I’d try to cheer you guys up because we have another case,” Penelope announced.

The team collectively groaned. This was the third case this week and it was only Wednesday.

“Cookies do make things a little better,” Spencer said as he took three from the tray.

“Do you really need three?” JJ asked Spencer as she took one.

“I really do,” Spencer said before shoveling a cookie into his mouth.

“Don’t mind if I do,” Rossi said as Spencer passed the tray to him.

He held up the tray with the remaining cookies to Hotch who politely declined.

“I can’t eat before a plane ride, I’ll get sick. Speaking of which, wheels up in thirty,” Hotch said before going into his office to collect his go-bag.

The rest of the team besides Penelope got their things ready for the flight to their next case. They each shut down their computers and collected their bags for the trip.

Once on the jet, JJ began briefing the team on the current case.

“There's been a string of abductions in Olympia, Washington, going back nine months. Four women in all; blonde, blue-eyed, early twenties. This morning they found one,” JJ said, passing around a picture of the woman who had been found.

“When were they taken?” Hotch asked.

“Nine months ago,” JJ giggled.

She had just said that it was nine months ago.

“So she was the first?” Emily asked as she looked at the picture.

JJ nodded, still slightly giggling.

“Looks almost mummified,” Rossi said, putting his arms out like a mummy.

Morgan stifled a laugh at his gesture.

“Uh, not exactly,” JJ replied.

“Frozen?” Morgan asked.

“Embalmed.”

Emily let out a small giggle.

“Embalmed,” she repeated, causing JJ to giggle again.

Once Emily and JJ were laughing, Morgan and Rossi chimed in as well. Soon all four of them were in hysterics.

“Is that funny to you?” Hotch asked, horrified by his team’s behavior.

Hotch turned to Spencer, the only one not laughing. He expected to see the same disgust on his face at the team’s lack of composure, but instead saw Spencer staring blankly ahead.

“Reid?” Hotch said, waving his hand in front of Spencer’s face.

Spencer continued staring forward as if he was in a trance.

“Are you okay?” Hotch asked, putting the back of his hand up to Spencer’s head to feel for a temperature.

“I’m just… just… having a good time,” Spencer said in a slurred manner.

Hotch was beginning to get scared when his phone started ringing. He looked at the caller I.D. and saw Penelope’s name. He answered the phone and put it on speaker, holding it out in front of him.

“Sir, I’m so sorry! I’m so so so sorry!” Penelope screeched through the phone.

“Garcia, what happened?” Hotch said worriedly.

“Okay, so I lied this morning when I said I baked those cookies. My friend actually baked them for us and they looked so good that I wanted to take credit for them so I told a little white lie. You know my friend Monica who we helped out on a case a while back? Well, she was so grateful that she baked those for us. So, um, long story short, Monica may have accidentally used peanut butter cannabis that her husband had got her when she was going through a depression episode. One thing led to another, and, um, I seem to have given a lot of people weed cookies, um, with an unknown and immeasurable amount of weed in them,” Garcia said all in one breath.

Hotch looked back up at his team. 

Rossi was pointing out the window of the plane, telling everyone to look at the ‘whipped cream clouds’. 

Morgan was now laying down in the isle, pretending to be an embalmed mummy. 

Emily was stroking JJ’s hair, telling her she was King Midas and she had turned her hair gold. 

Spencer was still staring straight ahead, not having blinked in the last fifteen minutes.

Hotch sighed before dialing the number of the police station in Olympia to tell them that his team wouldn’t be able to start the case until tomorrow.

 


	28. Demands

You had been working alongside Spencer Reid for nine years now. Nine years of being best friends, and nine years of being like a sister to him.

But something was different now, and you couldn’t put your finger on it. 

At first, you thought it was a phase. But, as someone who studied behavior for a living, you knew better than that. 

The feelings you had been experiencing couldn’t be just a phase. They were something much more than that.

You stomped up the steps to Reid’s apartment, letting your emotions take over. You needed to figure out what was going on between the two of you before you exploded with confusion.

This had all been pent up for months now, consuming your every waking thought. It couldn’t be healthy to be harboring over fantasies of kissing your best friend.

Spencer peered through the peep hole of his door when he heard an angrily loud knock on the other side. Relief took over his features when he saw that it was just you, whom he let in.

“What’s up?” Spencer smiled as you stormed into the apartment.

“Don’t ‘what’s up’ me,” you replied, anger lacing your words. 

Spencer’s smile fell into a frown as he wracked his brain for why you might be angry with him.

“Did I do something?” Spencer asked hesitantly, afraid of the answer. 

Sometimes Spencer did things to offend people without knowing. It was something he was working on.

“Yeah, you did,” you huffed as you turned to face Spencer’s sunken face.

You wanted to break, but you couldn’t. No amount of pouting from Spencer was going to make you lose your focus.

“I’m sorry for whatever it is. I’ve been trying really hard lately to pick up on social cues. It’s something I’ve always struggled with, and whatever I did to offend you, I’m really so-“

“Why did you make me fall for you?” You interrupted his rambling. 

Spencer furrowed his brow, pondering the right words to say.

“Because,” Spencer started hesitantly. 

He looked straight into your eyes before continuing.

“It wouldn’t be fair for only one of us to fall.”


	29. Is This What You Call A Family?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Spencer X Reader one shot that takes place right after Emily ‘comes back to life’. Short but sweet. No warnings.

The way everyone was acting like Emily coming back to life was no big deal infuriated Reid.

There were so many nights that Spencer had spent sleeping on JJ’s couch, crying over the loss of their friend. Even the presence of his godson wasn’t enough to tear him from his state of mourning.

The fact that JJ and Hotch could just make the executive decision to not tell anyone about Emily’s whereabouts, let alone her status of life, baffled him.

And Morgan was bothering him, too.

He was on the scene when they found Emily, and he had told Reid that she was gone.

How could he not have known?

Surely he knew about the plan to fake her death.

Was everyone in on it except for Spencer?

“Spence… I’m sorry,” JJ’s eyes sparkled with tears as she tried desperately to talk some sense into him. 

“It’s too late, alright?” Reid replied harshly, turning his back on her and the team.

He headed down the hallway of the police department in search of the front door. He needed to cool off.

“Reid, wait up,” you called out after him, hustling to keep up with Spencer’s long strides. 

“No,” he huffed, not turning around to meet your eyes.

He knew he’d start crying if he looked at you.

“Do you hate me, too?” You wavered, afraid that you may have lost your best friend.

“No, and I don’t hate them, either,” Spencer finally turned around, motioning in the general direction of the rest of the team.

He sighed before taking a step towards you.

“I just need to calm down.”

“Okay, I’ll leave you alone,” you hesitated, unsure if that was the best idea.

You started to turn back around when a hand shot out to stop you.

“I don’t want to be alone **,** ” Reid’s voice cracked as he finally gave into the tears that had been building for hours now.

Nothing could calm him more than being in the arms of his best friend.


	30. Lip-Reiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ima sucker for the team teasing reid& him embarrassed blushing its everything so anythn with them teasing reid is rad but a imagineidea is like he and the reader has a wildnight and he comes in late to work with hickeyseverywhere &sex hair &the team immediately catch on and basically tease him SO hard for weeks even going as far to like imitate him in bed and rossi hotch n morgan make so much fun especially & jj, emily and garcia are giggling like crazy and spence is a blushing schoolboy MESS 

“Where’s Reid?” Hotch asked as the team gathered in the briefing room.

“Pretty boy is late? He’s never late,” Morgan said, looking around for the genius.

Emily, Rossi, and Penelope all looked around as well while JJ got up from her seat to stand at the front of the room. She began briefing the case without Reid, he could catch up on the jet.

“Allende Del Sol, Mexico, population 20,000. The victim is Lupe Trejo. 62. She was found in her home, stabbed in the face, chest and genitals. The papers down there connected her murder to 11 others in the past 2 years, all elderly women. They’re saying it’s the work of a ser-“

“I’m here, I’m here!” Reid announced as he burst through the door to the briefing room.

His hair was an unruly mess, strands sticking out in all directions. It looked as if he hadn’t had time to shower that morning.

His lips were also incredibly red, almost bloody. It seemed like he had been biting them a lot or something by how sore they looked.

The team stared at him as he sat down in the seat next to Emily. Something was off with him. They were all profilers, they knew when something was up.

He took his messenger bag off and adjusted his scarf before folding his hands on his lap and looking up at the images JJ had been presenting.

“Are you okay?” Emily whispered so only Reid could hear her.

“What? Yeah, I’m fine, why?” Reid replied immediately.

JJ paused her briefing again to turn to them. Reid was loud enough for the rest of the team to hear him.

“It’s just, it’s 80 degrees out and you’re wearing a scarf,” Emily said, pulling at his scarf.

“I, uh, I have a condition where my skin breaks out into hives when it’s really hot out,” Reid said as he swatted her hand away from his scarf.

“Gross! I wanna see!” Penelope said from across the table.

Morgan leaned over from where he was sitting and grabbed at Reid’s scarf while Emily held his hands back.

“No, really, guys! It’s nasty, you don’t wanna see!” Reid said as he tried to dodge their assault.

He was too late. Morgan had managed to tear Reid’s scarf away from him, revealing dark red and purple blemishes all over his neck.

JJ gasped from the front of the room as Morgan, Penelope, and Emily’s smiles began to grow bigger and bigger.

“Those are definitely NOT hives,” Penelope said as she started to giggle.

“So that’s why your lips look like someone tried to bite them off,” Emily said from his side.

“Y/N is a feisty one, huh?” Morgan teased as they all looked at Reid’s neck.

Penelope, Emily, and JJ couldn’t control their giggles at this point. It sounded like a high school cheer camp had invaded the BAU department.

“Can we get back to the case?” Spencer asked as his cheeks developed the same red hue as the hickeys.

“Sure, but first, the furniture store keeps calling for you,” Hotch said in a serious tone.

“The what?” Spencer asked.

“They were asking about that  _one nightstand_ you ordered,” Hotch said.

Now the entire team was cracking up.

Spencer put his head in his hands. This was going to be a long day.

“But in all seriousness, kid, I need your opinion on something,” Rossi said to Spencer.

Spencer’s head shot back up. Finally, someone was taking the case seriously.

“What’s up?” Reid asked as he tried to drown out the laughter of the rest of the hooligans.

“What’s the difference between an enzyme and a hormone?”

“Well, there’s a lot of differences. For starters, an enzyme is a substance produced by a living organism that acts as a catalyst to bring about a specific biochemical reaction-“

“You can’t hear an enzyme,” Rossi cut him off.

Reid’s face contorted in confusion as he tried to figure out what Rossi meant.

You can’t hear an enzyme, but can you hear a hormone?

Hor… Mone….

Her… Moan….

The rest of the team seemed to process the joke at the same time as Reid because they burst into an even louder fit of giggles. Even Hotch was laughing, which was a rare sight.

Morgan got up from where he was sitting and got down on his knees in front of Penelope.

“Ohh, Spencie!” Morgan mocked in a high pitch tone, pretending to be a woman.

“I love you so much, babe,” Penelope said in a deep, manly tone.

She was playing Reid while Morgan was playing his girlfriend, Y/N. 

They continued their impersonations as Morgan began to dramatically hump the air in front of him.

JJ and Emily were dying at this point, their hands cupped over their mouths to stifle their giggles. Nobody could see the hickeys on Reid’s neck anymore because his entire face was the same shade of red.

“Ha ha, very funny,” Spencer said as he rolled his eyes.

He couldn’t believe the FBI would hire a bunch of children.


	31. The Little One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you write a Spencer x Reader where he is left alone with the baby for the night and gets stressed.
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: none that I can think of

 

Two months ago was the greatest day of Spencer’s life. 

He always thought the best day of his life would always be his wedding day. That is, until nine months later when his wife gave birth to their baby girl, Jemmy, who they named after her three aunts: Auntie Jen Jen, Auntie Em, and Auntie Penny.

Two months quickly rolled by with their new bundle of joy, and now Spencer was faced with the most terrifying day of his life. He had been shot three times and looked pure evil straight in the face, but nothing could compare to this.

He was going to be alone with Jemmy for the first time.

Their baby girl was exactly two months old, so that meant Y/N was two months postpartum. She was happy and healthy, but her doctor still wanted to see her for a routine check up, just to make sure everything was okay. Childbirth could mess up a woman’s body.

The OB-GYN that Spencer and Y/N had chosen for their delivery worked in a hospital an hour away from their home. It was a long ride, but it was worth it for the best medical care.

Y/N had decided to drive down to the hospital, go to her appointment, and then stay in a hotel for the night before driving back the next morning. Spencer insisted that she stay the night there because he didn’t want her to be driving at night. If anything were to happen to her, Spencer wouldn’t be able to live with himself.

So the plans were set. Y/N was going to be away for the night and Spencer was going to look after the baby.

No problem, right?

Wrong.

Spencer was freaking out. He had never been alone with a baby before, let alone his own baby.

Jemmy was usually a pretty calm baby, but he was still scared out of his mind.

What if she got sick and he couldn’t handle it? What if she wouldn’t go down for bedtime without her mommy there? What if she wouldn’t eat?

There were so many different things that could go wrong. Spencer was always prepared for everything, but this was something he couldn’t prepare for.

“I’m heading into the hospital now,” Y/N said through the phone to Spencer.

“Okay, let me know how the appointment goes,” Spencer replied. “I love you.”

“I love you too, good luck,” Y/N said before hanging up.

Just as he put the phone down, Spencer heard a faint cry from the nursery. He sprinted down the hall and ran to the crib where his baby had been napping.

He looked down at Jemmy, who had just woken up from her afternoon nap. She was crying for attention. 

Or food. 

Or for no reason. 

Spencer didn’t know.

“Hey there, my little pixie baby,” Spencer cooed as he picked up the crying infant.

Jemmy continued to wail in his arms, her tears soaking his cardigan.

“What’s the matter?” Spencer asked as he held her tiny head against his chest.

He cradled her in his arms as he carried her out to the kitchen. He placed her on the kitchen counter as he opened the fridge and searched for the formula Y/N had left behind.

“Is someone hungry?” Spencer asked his crying baby.

He grabbed a bottle from the fridge and picked Jemmy up again, cradling her with one arm. With his other hand, he put the bottle up to her mouth.

Jemmy kept turning her face to the side each time Spencer tried to feed her. Her crying got louder and more erratic.

“Guess not…” Spencer sighed.

He placed the bottle on the counter and carried his baby over to the sink. He turned the faucet on and plugged the drain.

“What about a bath?” Spencer asked the nonverbal infant as he ran his fingers under the water stream to test the temperature.

Once the water was the perfect temperature for Jemmy’s delicate skin, Spencer placed her in the sink. He cupped his hands and poured water gently over her.

Jemmy continued to wail as Spencer dug under the kitchen cabinets for the baby shampoo Y/N had left. He grabbed the Johnson’s No-More-Tears bottle and squirted a tiny amount into his hand. He then washed his baby’s hair gently, his heart breaking more and more as she cried from the contact.

“I know, I know,” Spencer sympathized with her as he rinsed out the shampoo.

He felt like crying, too.

Once Jemmy was fully cleaned, Spencer pulled the plug out of the drain and grabbed a plush towel from the counter. He scooped his still crying baby up and swaddled her in the towel.

“I’ve run out of ideas, bug,” Spencer said as he bounced her up and down to try to comfort her.

He brought the little wrapped up bundle to the couch and sat down with her on his chest. Jemmy continued to cry as he held her against him.

“How about a book? I loved being read to as a baby,” Spencer suggested, knowing she wouldn’t answer him.

It was worth a shot.

Spencer grabbed T _he Very Hungry Caterpillar_  out from under the coffee table near the couch. He held it with one hand as his other hand cradled the baby against his chest.

“ _In the light of the moon a little egg lay on a leaf,_ ” Spencer began the story.

“That’s you, Jem, the little egg,” Spencer said to his baby.

Jemmy’s sobs continued to ricochet around the room.

“ _One Sunday morning the warm sun came up and -pop!- out of the egg came a tiny and very hungry caterpillar_ ,” Spencer continued.

Jemmy began to sniffle, her crying come to a halt. The vibration of Spencer’s chest as he spoke was soothing her.

Spencer noticed her beginning to relax. He continued reading, not wanting to ruin the moment.

“ _He started to look for some food_ ,” Spencer read quietly. “ _I’m so hungry_!” He said in a child-like voice, pretending to be the caterpillar.  

Jemmy was no longer crying. She definitely wasn’t paying attention to the story, given that she was only two months old, but Spencer didn’t care. The sound of his voice was calming her down and it was amazing. The silence that took over the room was the greatest sound Spencer had ever head.

“ _On Monday, he ate-_ “ Spencer was cut off by his cellphone ringing.

As soon as the ringing began, so did Jemmy’s crying.


	32. Take Me Back To The Night We Met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Been feeling sort of sad lately so I figured I’d put my feelings into words. This is for all the people Spencer wasn’t able to save.

_My beloved,_

_It fills me with deep sorrow that I will never be able to hand deliver this letter to you. I will forever be burdened with my failure to save you._

_Right now, the rain is pelting against my apartment window in droplets, starting in minuscule fragments then slowly growing in size. It’s symbolic, really. The dark thoughts that consume my mind at every waking moment are like the rain._

_At the beginning of my career, things were never this bad. I suppose that’s because I hadn’t lost anyone yet. But as the years went by I found myself entrapped by guilt. It overpowered me. For every one person we were able to save, we lost ten more._

_And then we lost you. You always told me, ‘forgive, but never forget’, but how am I supposed to forgive the one who put a bullet between your eyes? How do I forgive the person who took you away from me? Away from this world?_

_When I first lost you, I was numb. I was neither angry nor sad; I couldn’t feel anything at all. The pain slowly became more prevalent as the hours passed by. How had I let you slip from my grasps with such ease? My sole purpose in this world is to protect the innocent and yet I couldn’t protect you._

_Everyone tells me you would have forgiven me for the decisions I made that day. They say that if you were in my position, you would have done the same. But what if I can’t forgive myself? I know a lot of things but it seems I don’t know how to move on. I don’t know what I’m supposed to do, haunted by the ghost of you. They say the best is yet to come but I don’t believe that. You are, were, and always will be my best._

_My therapist instructed me to write you this letter. Yes, I’m seeing a therapist now. You always told me I should seek professional help for my demons. I just wish I had taken your advice while you were still here._

_She told me to write down all the things I wish I had gotten to say to you before you were torn from my life. I’m not entirely sure if this will help or not but I can’t continue to sit around and do nothing. I find myself grasping at any chance to remember you._

_Do you remember the first night we ever spoke to each other? Your voice was so delicate that I had to keep checking to make sure I hadn’t lost connection. I pressed my ear so hard against the phone that it left a mark._

_Your voice was so soothing that I found myself calling you every night. Looking back, that probably wasn’t the best way to play it coy, but you seemed to enjoy our talks, too. You always answered after two rings. Not one, not three, but exactly two rings._

_And then there was the first time you said you loved me. We were getting off the phone and you said, “bye, love you.” Just like that. ”Bye, love you.“ I know it was just a slip, but, you said it. and I was waiting for when we finally met to say it back to you._

_I used to daydream of the day we would meet. I ran sceneries through my head of us meeting up at a restaurant or you coming to find me at work. Oh, how naive I was._

_And then we met in the most peculiar way. In a basement, just you, me, and your killer. Is it sick that I allow myself to want to go back to that night? When the night was full of terrors and your eyes were filled with tears. When you had not touched me yet. Oh, take me back to the night we met._

_I suppose this is the part where I tell you I love you. I never got to say it in person but I’m certain you knew it. The love I felt for you was undeniable and nobody will ever be able to take that from me._

_I read up on this type of therapeutic exercise and it usually ends with one lighting their letter on fire, as if to say goodbye once and for all. But what if I don’t want to say goodbye? The thought of some day forgetting you and not being able to picture your face terrifies me. I refuse to say goodbye. Instead, I’ll settle for so long._

_Until we meet again,_

_Spencer_


End file.
